Dukkha
by fantasy115
Summary: Suite de Karman Concept central du bouddhisme, à peu près traduisible en français par un ensemble de mots incluant: souffrance, chagrin, affliction, douleur, anxiété, insatisfaction, inconfort, angoisse, tension, malheur et aversion. Wikipédia
1. Chapter 1

_Mirage of Blaze appartient à __**M. Kuwabara**__._

* * *

Ainsi donc, voici la suite de Karman

que je conseille de lire en premier lieu

avant de débuter cette deuxième partie.

J'avais envie de m'essayer à autre chose que des POV.

Comme d'hab' j'écris (un peu égoïstement ^_^) simplement parce que cela me m'amuse.

Un chapitre assez court

* * *

**Dukkha****(1)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

x

x

_**La nuit descend mon amour,(2)**_

_**Je la sens venir à moi,**_

_**Cruelle et acérée**_

_**Elle étend sa gangue séductrice autour de mon cœur **_

_**Mon souffle se fait court**_

_**Ma voix ne parvient plus à t'atteindre**_

_**J'ai tellement crié **_

_**J'ai tellement espéré**_

_**Mais cet écho se répercute sur les murs de mon indicible folie**_

_**Slave de tes baisers **_

_**Slave de ce souffle contre mon cou**_

_**Slave de cette saveur douce-amère**_

_**L'illusionnable attend une réponse qui ne viendra jamais**_

_**Car ce cœur insolent à cessé d'…**_

X

X

(_)Aaaah! Otosan, non remet la chanson! C'est Subaru du groupe Kaze.

X

Ledit Otosan jeta un regard froid sur son fils.

Ce dernier croisa les bras, bien décidé à bouder pour le reste de la soirée et donc, à pourrir l'humeur déjà exécrable de son géniteur. Les yeux violets dardèrent sur le frêle adolescent assit à l'arrière de la berline.

Des cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres, un teint clair, oui, cet enfant était le portrait craché de sa défunte mère.

X

(_)Yoshiaki, tu devrais être plus indulgent.

(_)Je ne suis pas certain que ces paroles blasphématoires conviennent à un adolescent de seize ans.

(_)Tu étais encore vierge à seize ans toi?

(_)Har… Ayako, je ne te permets pas de t'immiscer dans ma conversation avec mon fils.

(_)Tante Ayako a parfaitement raison et puis, qui a dit que j'étais encore puceau?

X

Il y eu un coup de frein brutal. A l'avant, Chiaki manqua de finir étranglé par la ceinture de sécurité.

Namaé Tachibana lui, s'était ratatiné souhaitant disparaître loin de ce regard qui actuellement le transperçait littéralement. Il lui arrivait rarement de défier son père. Toutefois, avec quelques verres de coca bien frappé, sa boisson préférée, il se trouvait parfois investit d'une témérité suicidaire… à ses moments perdus.

Seulement, l'adrénaline retombait bien vite.

X

(_)Je te demande pardon, papa… C'est simplement que tu pars souvent en voyage d'affaire. Lorsque tu rentres c'est toujours pour me gronder… J'avais obtenu la permission de Nana pour me rendre à ce concert. Kaze est un groupe super… Et puis (ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix), je suis toujours vierge, tu sais.

X

La voiture redémarra.

Il faudrait qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse au sujet de ce garçon qu'embrassait son fils comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pas que cela le dérangeât d'avoir un rejeton bisexuel (voir même gay), mais c'était le rôle d'un père de tyranniser les petits copains de ses enfants. Non?

Le domaine des Uesugi s'étalait sur quelques hectares de terre arborés, achetés à un homme d'affaire ayant fait faillite quatorze ans plus tôt. Le manoir formait l'îlot centrale entouré suivant les points cardinaux par quatre demeures accueillants ceux du clan, aux ordres de leur seigneur. Chacune des maisons possédait sa sortie privée, n'empiétant donc pas sur la zone exclusivement réservée au dirigeant actuel.

X

Namaé, tenu dans le secret, ignorait bien évidemment tout des activités paternelles. Pour lui, son père était un homme riche et puissant… Prêtre certainement d'une quelconque secte? Très tôt, il avait appris à ne pas poser de questions… Peut-être qu'il s'en moquait un peu…

Il entendit son géniteur réciter un mantra, rien d'étonnant à cela, sauf qu'il finit par s'endormir… A leur arrivée, il ne sentit donc pas lorsque Naoé le prit dans ses bras pour le conduire dans une des salles du sous-sol. Il fut allongé sur l'autel qui se trouvait la… avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

X

(_)Naoé, est-ce bien nécessaire (murmura Haruie comme pour elle-même)?

X

L'intéressé ne lui accorda pas même un regard et prit la place qui devait être sienne sur le motif dessiné au sol.

X

(_)Tu sais tout comme nous, que Namaé n'aurait pas dû survivre là où son jumeau et sa mère ont péri.

(_)Prenons cela pour ce que c'est Chiaki, un miracle!

X

Malgré elle, elle finit par s'emporter.

X

(_)Seize ans que nous effectuons ce rituel, l'âme de Kagetora s'en est allé et ne se trouve pas tapi dans ce corps!

X

Cette fois, le regard froid posé sur elle la glaça jusqu'à l'os, la contraignant au silence. Le Naoé de jadis, avait toujours été implacable mais durant ces années, il s'était métamorphosé en un individu véritablement peu scrupuleux… La fin justifiait les moyens et ce, peu importe les dommages collatéraux.

X

Des années plus tôt, Tokinaé n'était pas décédée sur le coup.

Conduite à l'hôpital, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner trois heures après. Le médecin déclara alors l'état de mort cérébrale.

Cependant…

Le corps continuait bel et bien à fonctionner grâce aux machines et les bébés étaient encore vivants!

Après un mois et demi, les capteurs enregistrèrent une anomalie. Une césarienne fut pratiquée d'urgence mais seul un des jumeaux survécut. Agé de six mois, le petit prématuré demeura dans une situation instable durant de longues semaines…

…

X

Il y avait un nom tabou, que rarement même les plus audacieux se hasardaient à prononcer devant lui…

Seule une petite poignée de personnes, connaissait la vérité sur les évènements qui avaient causé la disparition de son prédécesseur.

X

Cette meurtrissure demeurait aussi vive que le premier jour et ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais.

Une profonde frustration en découla…

Un aveuglement perdura…

Un déni naquit…

…

X

Quelques corps efféminés mais indubitablement masculins ne pouvaient effacer la colère qui le consumait.

Ce sentiment d'ailleurs lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant.

Il avait fait des rêves dans lesquels, ses amants d'un soir se transformaient en un Kagetora lascif au corps débauché, qui suppliait pour un peu de son attention. Immuablement, au paroxysme de l'orgasme, il finissait par lui broyer la trachée. Une fois mort, le visage devenait celui de Takaya.

Ce fantasme se révélait parfois plus jouissif que la réalité…

X

Chaque année à cette date anniversaire symbolique, celle où sa lame s'était enfoncée en lui… Il vérifiait que son enfant en était véritablement un.

Jusqu'ici, ses prières avaient été exaucées.

X

Pourtant, il poursuivait la cérémonie annuelle car si les rôles étaient inversés, il n'aurait pas hésité, il y a plus quinze ans à ravir le corps de la progéniture de son ennemi afin d'y implanter son âme.

Tout cela dans le seul but, d'infliger encore plus de souffrance.

Mais son ancien amant était mort, n'est-ce pas?

Dans tous les sens du terme!

…

Il avait vu son âme se dissoudre dans le néant.

…

Avait-il beaucoup souffert?

…

X

* * *

X

…

Le lendemain matin, Namaé se réveilla dans son lit.

Ses souvenirs de fin de soirée lui faisaient défaut, il avait dormi comme une masse.

L'adolescent s'étira tel un chat, un sourire mince jouant sur ses lèvres. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements encombrants puis mit sa minichaîne à fond.

Les notes qu'il connaissait par cœur, s'élevèrent empreinte d'une étrange mélancolie.

X

X

_**La nuit descend mon amour(2),**_

_**Je la sens venir à moi,**_

_**Comme ce corps vient pour toi,**_

_**Ce moi impur qui demande sa rémission**_

_**A son addiction adorée**_

…

X

Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Ayzamé…

S'il lui répondait tout de suite, ce serait pour rompre. Il voulait simplement prendre une douche.

Accepter un petit ami avait été un moyen pour faire son père sortir de ses gonds. Son unique but était d'obtenir un peu de son attention.

Il lui arrivait de ne pas le voir durant des mois.

Etait-ce donc si mal?

Le garçon finit par prendre l'appel, autant battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud!

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait mettre la rupture sur le dos de son père.

Ayzamé s'était presque sauvé en courant, hier!

Il sourit et essaya de prendre sa voix la plus désespérée.

…

X

X

A suivre…

X

X

* * *

**(1)Le Dukkha **(Pāli; Sanskrit: duḥkha) est un concept central du bouddhisme, à peu près traduisible en français par un ensemble de mots incluant : souffrance, chagrin, affliction, douleur, anxiété, insatisfaction, inconfort, angoisse, tension, malheur et aversion. Le terme est probablement dérivé du mot duḥstha, « bancal »," « incertain, » « mal à l'aise ». Cette souffrance morale est au cœur de la première des quatre nobles vérités : Toute vie implique le dukkha. Les trois autres vérités expliquent l'origine du dukkha; le moyen d'éliminer le dukkha est connu sous le nom de noble sentier octuple. Pour Bouddha, le seul et unique but du bouddhisme est de parvenir à l'arrêt du dukkha. Le dukkha fait partie des trois caractéristiques de l'existence etc… _**(NDA : Honte à moi, je sais plus d'où tout cela vient… de Wikipedia peut-être *_*' ?)**_

_(2)Délire d'auteur __**^_^'.**_


	2. Si les Dieux pouvaient

Mirage of Blaze appartient à M. Kuwabara.

* * *

J'suis crevée!

L'histoire avance, mais il faut bien certaines bases!

La question sadique serait,

mais _si_ l'auteur accepte le retour de Kagetora,

qui pourrait-il être ^o^ ?

Quelqu'un a dis trop facile?

T_T

^___^ C'est peut-être bien un leurre. ^__^

En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé écrire le chapitre 3(le prochain).

***********************************************************************

**Takikaté** :

Voui, c'est un petit début mais il faut bien en passer par la.

Imagine un peu si nous avions un lemon débordant de sentiment

ça serait le rêve… euh o_o'.

Nan, ça ferait bizarre…

Ah, au fait, elle en est où ta fic de Vampire Knight?

* * *

**Dukkha**

* * *

_**Si les dieux pouvaient m'accorder mille vies (1)**_

_**Je les passerais à t'attendre**_

_**Si les dieux pouvaient m'accorder mille morts**_

_**Je te les offrirais**_

_**J'effeuillerais chacune de tes vies**_

_**Arrachant leurs pétales dans une douce délectation…**_

**Torn**

**Kazé**

**Auteur:** **Subaru Anshu Noriyama Amrit**

**Compositeur:Kazé **

**Shadow record**

* * *

x

Le petit-déjeuner recelait une routine immuable qui assommait Namaé, lui, farouche défenseur du sandwich coca prit à la va-vite. Il appréciait quand même ces repas où il pouvait à loisir profiter de son père, son parrain et de sa marraine. Ces derniers pensaient toujours à lui ramener quelque chose de leurs escapades. La dernière fois, il avait reçu d'Ayako, un superbe blouson tout en cuir qui lui donnait une allure folle. Il savait que l'épisode d'hier n'était toujours pas clos et qu'il se ferait sermonner…

Pour inviter la mansuétude paternelle, il avait de petits rituels assez simples. Tout d'abord, il éliminait le gel de ses cheveux, évitait aussi les yeux cernés de khôl et les ongles peinturlurés en noirs. Un kimono d'intérieur, des sandales, c'était la recette qui prenait peu ou prou mais toujours un minimum. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier l'attitude très guindée!

Le garçon se redressa en pénétrant dans la petite salle qu'affectionnait son père pour le déjeuner du matin. Visiblement, ils avaient commencé sans lui… Trois minutes, il avait trois minutes de retard… la boulette!

Tout n'était pas perdu!

Persévérance… Persévérance… Persévérance…

Et surtout, arrêter d'observer l'horloge murale avec cet air de chien battu!

Ayako se pouffa sans pouvoir se retenir.

Chiaki de son côté, paraissait tout autant amusé et son père, son si séduisant papa, assit sur un coussin à même le sol buvait son café tout en feuilletant un… dossier… à table?

Le regard violacé le détailla paresseusement.

Il rougit parce qu'il venait de se souvenir que des mois plus tôt, lors d'un déjeuner similaire, sa désespérante tentative de manipulation avait été éventée…

_(Tu es mon fils, tu adoptes cette attitude depuis tes cinq _ans! _La première fois c'était pour avoir un poney que tu voulais appeler ranger rouge._ _Inutile de te rappeler que j'ai préféré éviter à une bête un surnom aussi ridicule.)_

x

(_)Si tu ne recommences pas à respirer tout de suite, il se pourrait que je doive porter très bientôt ton deuil.

x

Honteux, il se sentit devenir tellement rouge que la fuite lui devint la seule option potable.

X

(_)Namaé, je ne t'en veux plus, allez assis!

x

Il obéit, mais ce fut lorsque son géniteur lui ébouriffa les cheveux qu'il prit conscience que, l'épisode d'hier faisait vraiment partie du passé!

x

(_)Père, vous me décoiffez… Je ne suis plus un bébé, bouda-t-il.

x

A dire vrai, il flottait sur un petit nuage…

Les effusions se faisaient de plus en plus rares, sinon inexistantes. Son père Yoshiaki Tachibana, n'était pas un adepte de ce genre d'_expansion_.

Ce dernier se remit à feuilleter le dossier sans lui accorder cette fois la moindre attention. Alors qu'il tournait une des pages, trois tickets s'en échappèrent. Cela avait tout l'air de…

x

(_)Des places pour le concert spécial du groupe kazé donné devant un gratin de gosses de riches… en faveur d'une cause humanitaire?

x

L'évènement se déroulait dans une petite salle, néanmoins… les billets avaient coûté le triple de leurs prix!

Toujours en sirotant son café, Naoé extirpa les droits d'entrée des mains de son rejeton, qui les tenait avec une ferveur toute religieuse.

x

(_)C'est pour mon travail, la famille du jeune homme nous a contacté dans l'espoir d'obtenir une protection rapprochée. Il n'est pas au courant…

(_)Et je ne dirai rien mais, est-ce que je peux y aller… S'teuplait… S'teuplait… S'teuplait…

(_)Malheureusement c'est pour mon job Namaé, les places de concerts VIP ainsi que le backstage sont pour trois. Tu m'en vois navré, _fiston_! La présence de ta marraine est nécessaire, c'est elle qui s'occupe du contrat.

(_)Papaaaaaaa!

x

Naoé lui jeta un œil à la dérobée, peut-être l'avait-il assez torturé?

Ce dossier lui avait été transmis il y a douze heures, le peu d'information qu'il possédait sur son client l'irritait prodigieusement. Le grand-père du garçon offrait un salaire intéressant. Dix fois plus que le tarif habituel, c'est la seule chose qui l'avait décidé à s'en occuper personnellement en un délai aussi court.

Chef d'une puissante organisation, Subaru Noriyama **senior **dirigeait une famille occulte de yakuza.

Ce Subaru junior était son unique héritier. Sa mère fille du magnat, à l'aube de ses vingt-et-un ans, s'enfuit au Etats-Unis avec l'homme qu'elle aimait un sang mêlé de mère Japonaise et de père indou. L'homme avait périt dans un stupide accident de circulation et la mère en mettant l'enfant au monde.

Le fait le plus intriguant était que l'homme prétendait connaître les talents particuliers de son groupe. L'_ancêtre_ s'adressait à lui dans son courrier avec humilité et une grande déférence, comme s'il savait à quel point… cela pouvait s'avérer être infiniment périlleux de ne serait-ce oser entrer en contact avec lui.

Ses possesseurs effaçaient toutes les traces de leurs passages, d'une façon ou d'une autre… En tant que prêtre exorciste, il exerçait bien évidemment, mais à une échelle mondiale. C'était un travail très bien rémunéré et de plus, ses investissements rapportaient énormément. Ses hommes intervenaient aussi bien dans la protection rapprochée de riches clients que dans les affaires ayant rapport avec l'ésotérisme. Les cas sérieux n'étaient pas légions d'une année à l'autre. Cependant, les réels foyers qui habitaient de puissants esprits revanchards étaient immédiatement repérés et jugulés.

Les batailles de l'underworld féodal, elles aussi se poursuivaient par intermittence. Une secte émergeait toujours avec le but inavoué de conquérir le Japon ou le monde entier.

Les crétins!

x

(_)S'teuplait… S'teuplait… S'teuplait…

x

Il vit Nagahidé jeter un œil à sa montre, c'est vrai que Narita revenait de son séminaire aujourd'hui. Ils avaient été un des premiers couples gay à se s'unir il y a cinq ans, lorsque le japon avait autorisé le mariage des homosexuels.

Contre toute attente, Yuzuru n'avait pas suivi la carrière de ses parents. Il enseignait à l'université en temps que tout jeune pédagogue en archéologie, avec une spécialisation pour le Japon médiéval[1]. Le professeur possédait déjà à son actif deux romans, des best sellers, son correcteur attitré n'étant autre que son époux.

Comme couple avéré, Saori Morino et Yuiko Takeda n'étaient pas en reste! Deux mois après les épousailles de Yuzuru et Chiaki, les deux jeunes femmes convolaient. Saori commençait à se faire une excellente réputation en tant que chirurgien de génie et Yuiko, vice présidente de Takeda Inc s'investissait dans la vie politique du pays.

Ayako Kadowaki devenue désormais maître Kadowaki, n'ayant pas froid aux yeux avait ouvert un cabinet une fois son diplôme en poche. Avec trois affaires d'importances gagnées dès sa première année d'exercice, son cabinet avait pris une réelle ampleur jusqu'à en être forcé de déménager dans une des tours huppées de la ville, avec de jeunes collaborateurs de talents. Mais la plus grande joie de la jeune femme fut le retour de son amant prodigue, à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Il revenait de l'Europe avec un diplôme en poche et des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure entêtante, dont-il n'osait faire allusion se croyant bon pour l'asile. Il avait postulé au cabinet de son ancienne amante. Un regard avait suffit pour qu'ils se reconnaissent et ne se quitte plus. Ces deux-là s'étaient mariés rapidement, moins d'une semaine plus tard.

Le père de Takaya Ougy après le décès de son fils, s'était exilé à l'étranger se tuant au travail. L'homme était revenu récemment avec un poste au sommet de la hiérarchie. Dans le dossier qu'il possédait sur lui, Naoé se rappelait d'un bel homme aux tempes prématurément grisonnantes et au regard très triste. Ougy Tamaki s'était remarié depuis avec un de ses collègues et avait deux enfants issus de la précédente union de son compagnon actuel.

Le meurtre de Takaya avait rejoint la chronique des faits divers.

Shrey avait tout arrangé de façon à ce que l'on croit à un crime gratuit, perpétré pour dérober la montre de marque que portait le garçon un soir en revenant du cinéma.

Sa sœur en vacance au japon, avait été témoin de toute la scène!

Le voleur appréhendé, s'était suicidé en prison avant son procès.

Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un possesseur dont l'âme avait rejoint un autre corps. Shrey avait le bras suffisamment long pour tout maquiller après tout. L'arme n'avait jamais été retrouvée, et pour cause… il la gardait quelque part dans sa demeure, la lame cassée encore souillée de son sang…

Miya aussi était morte dans des conditions obscures qui pour la justice avait été transformée en suicide.

De cette famille, seul le père s'en était tiré en se raccrochent à un mari qui l'aimait. Plus d'une décennie s'était écoulée depuis et la vie avait repris ses droits.

_(Kagetora… Takaya… _

_Mon amour pour toi m'a consumé, tout comme ma haine me consume aujourd'hui encore. _

_Je pensais sincèrement que ta fin aurait apaisé mes tourments! _

_Tu ne méritais pas cette mort…_

_Tu ne méritais pas ce repos éternel! _

_Je voudrais te faire souffrir à l'infinie… _

_Prendre ta vie… _

_Forcer ton âme dans un nouveau corps… _

_Te faire subir mille tourments… _

_Recommencer ce cycle indéfiniment…_

_Peut-être alors y gagnerais-je un certain apaisement?)_

_x_

(_)Yoshiaki (tempêta Haruie)!

x

Naoe était trop puissant aujourd'hui pour s'autoriser à être distrait… Un vase venait de se briser et…

x

(_)Namae!

x

Le garçon respirait avec difficulté et prenait des bouffés d'un inhalateur que tenait Haruie.

x

(_)C'est rien papa… (murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.) Tu sais bien que… mon asthme me prend de façon… inopinée.

x

_(Merde!)_

En fait d'asthme, c'est son pouvoir qui asphyxiait l'enfant quand il devenait trop dense à cause de son humeur. Namaé ne possédait aucune capacité véritable, rien, nada… sinon une extrême sensibilité aux dégagements spirituels. La moindre émanation malveillante, le garçon la ressentait et confondait le phénomène, tout comme les spécialistes d'ailleurs, avec de l'asthme.

C'était à son sens un don qui pourrait servir les desseins de l'organisation, mais il hésitait encore.

Il aimait cet enfant!

_Son_ enfant… qui lors de ses crises cherchait toujours le réconfort dans ses bras paternels, comme en cet instant…

x

(_)Calme-toi, ça va passer. A propos, j'ai une quatrième place pour toi! Excuse-moi pour hier mais ce petit sagouin qui te léchait le visage m'a irrité. De plus, tu ne sors pas en semaine, tu le sais.

x

Bien entendu, il n'était pas nécessaire que son fils sache que c'était surtout parce que son absence coïncidait avec le jour annuel ou il exécutait la cérémonie, que cela l'avait rendu furieux. Encore une année et il abandonnerait, certain que rien ne se cachait sous ses traits adorables!

x

Le serrant tout contre lui, il entama un mantra qui le plongea dans une légère hypnose relaxante. Son souffle redevint immédiatement normal. L'enfant n'avait pas mangé mais une demi-heure de repos ne serait pas du luxe. L'ayant soulevé, il entreprit de le conduire à sa chambre, un lieu dont il n'avait pas franchi le seuil depuis près de deux ans…

x

Namaé émergea peu de temps après.

_(Alors c'est encore arrivé! Ca faisait six mois que je n'avais pas eu de crise. Heureusement que Papa était là… cette fois.)_

Il se redressa pour trouver son père assit à ses côtés sur son lit, le visage complètement défait. Il en fut réellement touché…

x

(_)Papa, je vais mieux, tu sais… C'est pas ta faute!

x

Son géniteur lui adressa un sourire indulgent qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Namaé se blottit dans ses bras.

En cet instant, il n'était qu'un petit garçon en manque d'affection.

x

(_)Namy?

(_)Mmmh?

(_)Ces affiches…

x

L'adolescent sourit, ravi d'avoir un sujet de conversation sur lequel il pourrait exceller.

x

(_)C'est tous des chanteurs mais la moitié est du groupe Kazé!

x

Un doigt fébrile lui désigna un large poster qui occupait le quart d'un mur.

x

(_)C'est lui p'pa, c'est Subaru de Kazé. Il est beau, hein?

x

Beau?

C'était un euphémisme!

x

(_)C'est la photo d'un de ses clips Torn.

x

Sur l'image, un jeune homme était assis à califourchon sur une chaise. Le menton nonchalamment posé sur son bras, son regard d'un noir profond perdu dans le vague. Une poignante mélancolie s'y lisait. Ses cheveux que l'on devinait long, d'un noir de jais semblait tellement soyeux et donnaient l'envie d'y plonger la main. Et ce visage sans la moindre imperfection, ce visage qui l'avait hanté des siècles durant… ce visage qui n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté légendaire. A l'époque certains s'étaient battus pour avoir le droit de courtiser son cœur froid… en vain… Naoé les avait méprisé tout en étant envieux lui-même… Jusqu'à en devenir malade et commettre des actes qu'il ne saurait se pardonner.

_Kagetora…_

_x_

(_)Tu sais, tante Ayako le trouve trop Kawai!

x

Une goutte de sueur glacée lui roula dans le dos.

x

(_)Vraiment?

x

Il se leva, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de son fils très vite. La rage qui faisait battre ses tempes commencerait bientôt à l'affecter.

x

(_)Je te ferais apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit accompagner de toutes les cochonneries que tu aimes tant.

(_)Des crêpes, des gaufres, du coca et…

(_)Oui mais repose-toi encore un peu.

x

Il se sauva vite, revenant sur ses pas. Haruie et Chiaki discutaient dans le couloir.

x

(_)Tu es encore plus en colère? Je m'y attendais… Peut-être que tu devrais contacter un de tes sexfriends, je suis certaine que…

x

Il l'aurait giflé si Yasudé ne lui avait pas attrapé la main.

x

(_)Mais ça ne va pas (s'écria-t-elle)?

(_)Toi aussi tu savais Nagahidé?

X

Son ami allait lui répondre mais elle le devança.

X

(_)Cela montre à quel point tu t'occupes de ton fils! Ces posters sont accrochés depuis plus d'un an.

X

L'autre paraissait un peu de son avis.

X

(_)Pense bien que nous avons mené notre enquête et ce garçon n'est pas Kagetora! Il m'arrive parfois de croiser des sosies parfaits d'anciennes connaissances, c'est très déstabilisant. Ce n'est qu'un gosse normal accro à la musique. Nous ne savions trop comment aborder le sujet avec toi. Le mieux, c'était que tu sois mis en sa présence. Nous savions que dès le premier coup d'œil, tu comprendrais qu'il n'était pas lui!

(_)Oui, parfaitement! C'est comme pour Namaé, tu lui fais subir tous les ans quelque chose de traumatisant qui pourrait affecter son âme! Pourtant, j'ignore si c'est une capacité dont Kenshin dono t'a pourvue, mais tu sais pertinemment que tu es toujours parvenu à reconnaître Kagetora du premier coup d'œil. Si tu persistes dans ton aveuglement, Naoé, tu finiras par faire du mal à mon filleul, mais aussi à ce chanteur. Ces enfants ne méritent pas ça… Ils ne méritent pas de souffrir parce que tu es incapable d'aller de l'avant! Médite cela avant de…

x

Haruie se tut, elle recula même d'un pas… effrayée par l'envergure que prenait l'énergie spirituelle de l'autre. Une parole de trop et il serait capable du pire à son encontre! C'était les yeux d'un prédateur!

Le troisième possesseur intervint à nouveau:

x

(_)Naoé, ton fils aussi a une ressemblance inquiétante avec Takaya. Ce n'est que le hasard pur! Il en va de même pour cet enfant. Ne t'emporte pas avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Si d'aventure il s'avérait être lui alors… En tant que chef de notre clan, la décision te serait dévolue!

x

L'intéressé rouvrit la porte de la petite salle, avant d'en franchir le seuil, il murmura du venin dans la voix:

x

(_)Encore et toujours de la traîtrise… Disparaissez avant que je ne vous envoie ad patres.

x

x

A suivre…

Le jeudi 11 Septembre 2008.

X

(1)-Tout ça, c'est mon délire perso!

(2)-Ca existe?

**********************************************************************************

Prochain chapitre:

_**Une mouche mal fagotée**_

^o^


	3. Une mouche mal fagotée

Mirage of Blaze appartient à M. Kuwabara.

* * *

X

Une semaine trèèès chargée pour moi, mais bon!

Je veux terminer cette fic ainsi que le OS qui clôtureras cette trilogie. Une exclu ^_^, ouais!

Il y a tellement d'animes intéressants…

Pour ce chapitre… très peu de temps pour une correction éventuelle (pas que cela change grand-chose d'habitude…)

T_T

X

*************************************

X

**Takikaté**: Que de suggestions! Mais tu me connais, je ne donnerais jamais la réponse ^o^.

Ca pourrait être encore plus tordu, me connaissant… :p.

X

*************************************

X

**Socrate**: Merci pour ta review. Cela fait plaisir et puis cela m'oblige

à avoir encore plus de rigueur.

X

* * *

X

**Dukkha**

**X**

* * *

X

_**Une mouche mal fagotée**_

X

* * *

Pour Namaé les deux jours suivants se passèrent dans une étrange euphorie. Un sourire plâtré sur les lèvres, l'adolescent put se vanter auprès de ses camarades de sa formidable chance grâce aux relations paternelles. Il adorait Kazé, Subaru était son préféré, son idole.

17H45 Le jour J

Namaé devait être parti depuis une bonne demi-heure et ne décolérait plus! Son imagination fertile commençait à prendre le pas… S'il comparaissait pour parricide, un juré le déclarerait-il irresponsable à cause de son amour inconditionnel pour Kazé? Une fugue pour se venger d'avoir raté son concert, ce serait pas mal aussi, non?

17H45 + 30 secondes.

Le jeune extrémiste oublia toute sa vindicte puisque sa marraine et son parrain venaient d'arriver. Son père ayant une indisponibilité, il les retrouverait directement à leur table.

18H40

Namaé adorait les beaux quartiers, évidemment en tant que fils de nanti, il y était accoutumé. Grâce à leurs places super VIP, les trois seraient accueillis par le manager de Kazé qui les ferait rencontrer le groupe avant et après le concert.

Bien entendu, son père s'en moquait comme de sa première paire de Tabi(1)!

X

20H00

Naoé arriva devant le café-concert.

Les fans en délire agitaient leurs pancartes comme des forcenés.

Les billets avaient été vendus en moins de deux jours! Ses jeunes étaient prêts à faire le siège juste dans l'espoir d'entrapercevoir un gars qui ne leur jetterait même pas un regard dans le meilleur des cas.

Son petit bijou de technologie fut garé dans le parking qu'il trouva trop faiblement éclairé pour son goût, quoique parfaitement sécurisé.

Pour l'énième fois, le possesseur poussa un juron!

C'était une corvée dont il se serait bien passé!

Les paroles de Yasudé et d'Haruie n'avaient cessé de le hanter.

Buter le jeune homme proprement serait la solution à son mal de crâne carabiné. Avoir l'audace d'être _son_ sosie, rien que pour cela ce chanteur devait mourir!

Une telle ressemblance appelait au crime!

Rationnellement, il savait que cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Durant ces années, sa folie l'avait toujours fait entrapercevoir Kagetora un peu partout!

C'était son obsession.

L'homme descendit de voiture, très conscient de son retard.

…

Tout le monde possédait bien un sosie quelque part. Il avait essayé de s'en persuader l'après-midi durant, lors de son rendez-vous galant avec un adorable contorsionniste de vingt-cinq ans… qui excellait dans son art. Le sexe, il n'y avait que cela de vrai pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Haruie et Chiaki avaient dû certainement sonder Subaru Noriyama. Ne trouvant rien de suspects, ces deux là renoncèrent à lui en parler… de peur que suite à une méprise, il lui ouvre le ventre et ne le saigne comme un gibier.

Il en était capable…

N'était-ce pas lui qui avait mit un terme à la précédente incarnation de Kagetora?

Son ancien amant avait agonisé, son sang carmin souillant ses vêtements…

Ses cauchemars ne lui permettraient jamais d'oublier ce jour maudit!

…

Le moment venu, il aviserait.

Naoé activa le pas.

Un individu apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision et se cogna contre lui. La chute fut assez rude, suffisamment pour étourdir le poids plume.

X

_Bordel, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour! _

X

(_)Est-ce que ça va?

X

L'étranger portait un grand pardessus dont le col remonté lui barrait le bas de la face, de grosses lunettes de soleil qui lui mangeait le visage (en pleine nuit) et un chapeau.

X

_C'est quoi ce truc?_

_X _

Il dut l'aider à se relever.

X

(_)Dieu, je suis maudit…

X

_**Ca**_ pouvait donc parler…

La phrase fit un véritable écho dans l'esprit de Naoé. Il venait de tourner le dos à la chose qui le devança.

X

(_)Vous allez au concert? Suivez-moi, nous prendrons l'ascenseur privé.

X

L'individu semblait jeune mais il ne voyait que son dos. Arrivé devant un ascenseur privé, ses doigts gantés composèrent un code. Le téléphone portable de l'inconnu se mit à sonner.

X

(_)Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois…

X

Il gueulait comme un beau diable mais sa voix était agréable…

X

(_)Commencez, je suis là dans cinq minutes! Merde! J'ai dis allez-y!

X

Il raccrocha.

…

1 minutes

…

2 minutes…

…

Puis trois…

…

Puis dix…

X

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

X

(_)Je suis devant ce putain d'ascenseur qui veut pas… Une quoi? Panne… Et je fais quoi? … Ca a déjà commencer?

(_)Le mieux serait l'entrée principale.

X

La chose sembla prendre conscience de son existence, elle l'observa sans comprendre puis finalement lui attrapa la main pour se mettre à courir.

X

(_)A cette heure-ci, c'est déjà fermé mais je vous ferai entrer!

X

Naoé à quarante ans, tenait une forme olympique.

C'est sans qu'une goutte de sueur n'ait perlé sur son front qu'ils déboulèrent de l'entrée souterraine pour bifurquer sur la droite, montèrent des escaliers et accédèrent ainsi à l'air libre pour encore sprinter dans la rue à cause du trottoir ou des fans s'agglutinaient.

Une fille hurla mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention!

Ils gravirent la dizaine de marche alors que d'autres hurlements se faisaient entendre.

Un des trois gardes-chiourme de plus de deux mètres, leur indiqua poliment mais fermement que l'heure du repas étant passé et le concert ayant débuté, il était hors de question pour eux, d'accéder à la salle. La ponctualité était la base même du savoir vivre!

X

C'était la honte pour Naoé, la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ces mots, c'était dans sa propre bouche alors qu'il remontait les bretelles de Namaé!

X

(_)Le concert a commencé (ragea la chose)? Je vous jure que si vous ne vous poussez pas immédiatement, je me casse d'ici et vous pourrez vous le fourrez où je pense votre concert!

X

Un des hommes, celui qui semblait le plus intelligent pâlit. Il souffla quelques mots à ses collègues qui s'effacèrent.

X

L'entrée dans le vestibule les isola du boucan que faisait la meute de fan. Immédiatement, la musique parvint à leurs oreilles quoique le son fût extrêmement étouffé.

X

_Le machin_ à sa gauche s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. L'observant à la dérobée, il le vit se mordre les lèvres (et quelles lèvres… mmmmh!)… un signe d'anxiété, devina-t-il.

X

_Le nabot_ s'éclaircit la gorge puis émit une suite de syllabe mélodique en marchant calmement.

X

(_)Vous êtes à quelle table?

(_)La une.

X

Etant beaucoup plus grand que lui, le possesseur n'apercevait maintenant que la visière de sa large casquette gavroche.

X

(_)Vous faites partie de ceux qui ont gagné le backstage?

X

Court sur patte s'arrêta.

X

(_)Pardonnez-moi mais je suis nerveux, comme d'habitude. Vous faire la conversation m'aide à me calmer. Alors qui est votre préféré?

(_)J'accompagne mon fils, un groupe d'attardés boutonneux ne m'attire pas plus que ça!

X

Un léger rire anima l'autre. C'était si mélodieux.

X

(_)Vous êtes mariés?

(_)Non.

(_)Hétéro endurci…

(_)Tu essaies de me draguer ou quoi?

X

Naoé eut le réflexe d'incliner la tête mais ne surprit qu'un léger rougissement sur le visage de l'autre.

X

(_)Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

(_)Encore heureux, j'ai quelques critères… Je ne suis pas assez désespéré pour te sauter dessus !

(_)Vous me trouvez laid?

(_)Disons qu'_une mouche mal fagotée _ne saurait en rien me plaire. Bon, on prend racine là!

(_)Espèce de… de…

X

_L'insecte _tourbillonna et se mit à avancer rageusement!

Il le suivit.

Un homme blond finit par les intercepter mais le _seigneur des diptères _l'envoya paître en pénétrant dans la salle aux lumières tamisées.

Yoshiaki Tachibana repéra immédiatement ceux qu'il recherchait dans le dédale des tables et des clameurs impatientes.

Le groupe sur scène était pathétique.

Il ôta son manteau, puis s'assit.

Namaé boudait.

Sur la table ne restait que ce qu'il devina être une boisson non alcoolisée pour son fils et du champagne, dont il se servit une flûte. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, un audacieux s'empara du verre pour se le vider dans le gosier.

X

(_)Encore toi!

X

Son gêneur déposa bruyamment la flûte sur la table puis enleva son manteau qu'il lui jeta au visage. Naoé qui allait peut-être finalement lui foutre son poing dans la tronche… se ravisa.

X

La chose qui n'en avait que le nom, était vêtu d'un ensemble pantalon noir très élégant qui moulait un corps aux courbes d'une rare perfection, selon ses critères d'esthète. Il ne portait pas de cravate mais une chemise à jabot qui s'ouvrait sur un torse pale où pendait des chaînes en argent assorties aux bagues qui recouvraient ses doigts.

X

La foule hurlait et battait des mains.

_Des péteux bourrés de frics qui ne savent même pas se tenir, ni eux, ni leurs gosses!_

_Dieu, même mon fils s'y met._

X

La casquette lui atterrit aussi en plein visage libérant une magnifique crinière noire. Les lunettes furent le dernier accessoire à être projetées sur lui.

X

Son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines.

Haine, rage, désire…

Tout se cristallisa quand la beauté se pencha vers lui (si proche qu'il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres…), pour lui susurrer alors que son parfum lui envahissait les sens:

X

(_)Connard! Je vais te montrer si notre groupe est nul!

X

Ce regard cerné de khôl, débordant de fureur, lui donna le frisson… l'œil du tigre…

X

Des techniciens apparus d'on ne sait où, le harnachaient de leur attirail afin d'amplifier sa voix.

X

Plus de la moitié du publique se composait d'adolescents mais les adultes n'étaient pas en reste.

X

(_)Bonsoir!

X

S'il n'était pas déjà devenu sourd, assurément, maintenant, il l'était! Derrière lui, des mégères criaient leur amour indéfectible. Tout ce beau monde était carrément hystérique.

X

(_)Je sais que vous m'en voulez, arriver en retard et qui plus est à un concert de charité, je suis impardonnable!

X

Visiblement les intéressés s'en foutaient!

Une aura charismatique se dégageait du jeune homme, en cet instant il était leur dieu! Une divinité terriblement sexy qui faisait pleurer par son seul regard brûlant, par son unique présence. Ceux qu'il effleurait tombaient dans une transe se jurant de ne plus se laver l'épaule ou la main.

La lumière qui l'éclairait ajoutait encore plus à son aspect irréel. Il grimpa lentement les marches menant à la scène.

X

(_)Shuuji, Triska, Akira, désolé les gars.

X

Ils se donnèrent l'accolade.

Subaru prit une taloche derrière la tête de la part du guitariste qui l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui perpétua l'hystérie collective. S'avançant sur le devant la scène, le chanteur se figea les yeux clos.

Comme d'un seul homme, le silence se fit.

Tous étaient en haleine…

…

Une note mélancolique s'éleva.

Naoé qui croyait à un son tiré de la guitare, se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en faite de la voix de Subaru Noriyama, le leader…

_Un par un les pétales de roses blanches s'ouvrent(2) _

_Le souvenir de ce jour est pleinement projeté_

_..._

Ce n'était pas seulement la pureté de la voix mais le spectacle visuel qui était tout aussi alléchant.

_Telle une route traversée par la lumière, le temps s'écoule en silence_

_Les êtres qui s'égarent de leur chemin renaissent à nouveau._

_Ton sourire dissipe les nuages dans mon coeur_

Aucun geste n'était de trop.

Tout était certainement calculé à l'avance… ou peut-être pas.

_Cet espace illimité et sans profondeur_

_Est tel le destin entre nos mains_

_Saisissant encore et encore, égarant encore et encore _

_Et si par chance nous nous rencontrions_

_... _

Rien, il n'avait strictement rien ressentit en s'approchant de lui. Depuis le début, dès leur première réincarnation, il avait toujours su reconnaître Kagetora.

Yasudé en vain avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison.

_Le ciel se languit de sang tandis que les fleurs attendent la pluie_

_La nuit transforme ces lendemains en soirées…_

_Et ces deux coeurs ne faisaient qu'un_

Il avait vu son âme être détruite…

Personne ne pouvait revenir après cela! Alors pourquoi s'acharner?

Etait-ce simplement sa folie qui le poussait toujours plus loin?

Il se retrouvait devant son sosie et son cerveau lui affirmait que ça n'était pas l'homme qu'il abhorrait… ou peut-être était-ce cœur… son cœur traître…

_Était-ce là ce que tu voulais si fort?_

_Un à un les pétales de roses se dispersent par-delà le temps_

_Nos amours vivront pour l'éternité_

Bien entendu, le publique participait, même Namaé entonnait les refrains tout sourire.

X

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux un moment après, l'enfer s'était déchaîné sur scène, guitare, batterie, synthétiseur formaient un mélange de son rock sur lequel le chanteur totalement habité par la mélodie furieuse, évoluait lancé dans une danse d'une rare sensualité avec un micro sur pied. Le groupe tout entier suivait le même courant. Les pauvres nuls de tout à l'heure s'étaient transformés en de jeunes professionnels qui n'avaient rien à envier à leurs aînés.

X

Et cette voix, dieu, cette voix qui ne faiblissait pas alors que les chansons aux paroles et mélodies efficaces défilaient. Il y eut un flash de lumière et le chanteur disparut. Le guitariste débuta un solo assez impressionnant. Tous, à dire vrai étaient beaux et avaient leurs fans… même s'ils ne sauraient entrer en compétition avec leur leader.

Avant qu'il ne termine sa réflexion, les clameurs de joie revinrent en force… Subaru venait de faire son apparition, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste en cuir ouvert sur un débardeur moulant assez transparent.

Il harangua la foule en se collant au guitariste qui tout sourire continuait sa trille du diable.

X

(_)Vous en voulez encore?

X

Evidemment oui. La masse agglutinée à présent autour de la scène attendait quoi selon lui?

A propos… où diantre était Namaé?

X

(_)Oh… Shuuji t'es un dieu mon pote!

X

L'autre rigola et s'effaça avec élégance alors que Subaru reprenait ce qui était à lui, le devant de la scène.

X

(_)C'est bizarre, mais je vous trouve un peu mou ce soir… Non? Qui à dis ça? Bizarre mais je n'entends rien.

X

Pourtant lui Naoé, estimait avoir perdu quatre-vingt pourcent de ses facultés auditives.

X

(_)Shuuji, Triska, Akira on va réveiller tout ce monde!

X

Dès les premières notes du nouveau morceau, la foule commença à battre des mains.

X

(_)Cette chanson est en tête des charts depuis cinq semaines grâce à vous! Je veux vous entendre!

X

Le rythme changea à nouveau…

Quelques notes de guitares répétitives alors que, immobile, Subaru levait le micro se laissant imprégner. La mélodie devint plus dure atteignant brutalement son apogée.

L'ange devint démon encore une fois, faisant un bond sur la scène avec une énergie renouvelée… mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. La foule émettait un débit de paroles impressionnant alors que son divin maître fait de grâce et de volupté, s'agitait dans une de ses danses insolentes sourire aux lèvres! Cela continua jusqu'à ce que le son d'une batterie endiablée s'élève, là le maître de cérémonie reprit possession de sa chanson. Sa voix se fit murmure de velours qui émettait un flot surprenant… Cette voix était indécente, un amant en plein orgasme n'aurait pas fait mieux…

Et ce regard, son regard qui le défiait…

Naoé sursauta, réalisant l'ampleur du magnétisme de ce jeune homme tout à fait conscient de ses atouts…

…

Ses yeux le narguaient… depuis combien de temps déjà?

Il aurait voulu lui tordre le cou…

Peut-être pas, après tout…

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

Se sentant observé, Naoé tourna la tête pour trouver les yeux de Chiaki sur lui. Haruie devait se trémousser avec l'enfant un peu plus loin.

x

(_)Tu me fais peur…

(_)Pourquoi ? Le spectacle est de toute beauté… Tu feras savoir à notre nouveau client que le contrat est accepté! Je m'en occuperais personnellement!

(_)Tu l'avais déjà dis…

X

Le chef du clan Uesugi jeta un œil à sa montre puis revint au spectacle, lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient dépassé l'heure de fin d'une bonne heure. Aucun des membres ne montraient des signes de fatigue.

Néanmoins, la dernière chanson vint au grand damne des fans.

X

Subaru portait un nouvel ensemble en noir laqué cette fois, un haut qui dévoilait un peu de son ventre à chaque mouvement et un pantalon dans la même matière. Ses cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval, d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient savamment, exposaient pleinement la finesse de ses traits androgynes. Il avait les deux oreilles percées, de petites croix y étaient suspendues. Ses sourcils étaient parfaits, ses magnifiques yeux, cernés de noirs. Sa bouche fine et rosée appelait au péché. Les doigts aux ongles vernis en noirs qui tenaient le micro sur pied, paraissaient fragiles. Divers pendentifs ornaient son cou, les bagues à sa main gauche aussi avaient changé.

X

(_)Cette soirée en votre compagnie fut merveilleuse. Vous avez été un publique formidable. Je vous aime…

X

Les déclarations d'amour qui fusaient depuis le début du concert se remirent à éclater de tous côtés. Un sourire doux et véritablement triste ourla ses lèvres… Il adorait chanter et ce contact avec son publique, Naoé le comprit.

X

La mélodie s'éleva.

Son regard sembla se perdre dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que, à nouveau, pour la énième fois de la soirée, un fil invisible presque tangible vint les relier.

C'était un air assez triste et sa voix émouvante… se fit entendre… magnétique… Chaque mot, chaque intonation étaient parfaitement placés. Ses doigts décrivaient de lentes arabesques, d'une réelle beauté. Comme toujours, il _vivait_ sa chanson…

Sa voix poignante résonnait jusqu'à l'âme, donnait la chaire de poule…

Certains pleuraient.

Des couples enlacés collés l'un à l'autre échangeaient de furtifs baisers.

Sa voix monta très haut puis il y eut un silence…

Les accords reprirent alors qu'il entonnait la répétition du dernier couplet de la soirée.

_Le paysage à travers ma fenêtre change(3)_

_Comme les saisons derrière moi_

_Tu étais toujours la pour moi afin de dissiper mon angoisse_

_Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le voir à l'époque?_

_Et quand je t'ai perdu de vue_

_La seule chose que je ne pouvais me dire, c'était n'y va pas !_

_Tout va bien pour moi maintenant si vous êtes heureux_

_Mais je ne dirais pas que je le suis_

_Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il y ai quelque chose que je puisse faire_

_Pour arranger ce coeur écoeurant et tordu qui est le mien_

Une note finale poussée jusqu'à ce que sa voix n'en puisse plus et puis, ce fut la fin. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. La suite fut plus prévisible, Subaru ne put échapper à un retour sur scènes avec ses camarades pour un dernier au revoir au publique qui ne décollait pas de l'avant de la scène.

X

La deuxième bouteille de champagne commandée était chaude, Naoé grimaça puis déposa la flûte. Finalement, la salle commençait à se vider.

Namaé tout excité revint.

X

(_)Ou as-tu rencontré Subaru? Il n'était pas là lorsque nous avons visité les coulisses!

(_)Oh ça suffit, tu le verras tout à l'heure, non?

X

Il fallut encore près de vingt minutes avant que le manager de Kazé ne les atteigne, afin de les faire pénétrer derrière la scène sous les regards jaloux des fans restants.

X

Ils trouvèrent le groupe au grand complet prenant un repos bien mérité dans leur loge.

X

(_)Nous sommes de retour, et cette fois-ci Subaru est présent (s'exclama le coach)! J'espère que vous lui avez passé un savon les gars parce que…

X

Naoé n'attendit pas la fin du sermon.

Il brûlait trop de titiller sa proie… ce qu'il fit en lançant les habits qui avaient été _confiés_ à sa garde, au visage de son propriétaire qui pour le coup se réveilla du canapé en bondissant. Avec le silence qui avait envahit la loge, on aurait pu entendre voler une mouche… euh… une bestiole quelconque…

X

(_)Comment avez-vous osé me lancer ça à la figure?

X

Le jeune homme mesurait au maximum un petit mètre soixante douze à tout casser. En colère, il s'agitait dans tous les sens, Naoé l'imagina en train de se tortiller sous lui, nu cela va sans dire, peau contre peau…

X

(_)Laisse-moi réfléchir, peut-être est-ce parce que tu me l'as si gentiment balancé à la tronche devant attend voir… deux à trois cent personnes?

X

Le chanteur rougit et détourna brièvement le regard.

X

(_)Vous l'aviez mérité!

(_)En quoi, ta fierté de petit gosse pourri gâté narcissique en a pris un coup?

X

Les trois autres membres de Kazé roulaient presque au sol tant ils rigolaient.

X

(_)Ca n'est pas drôle du tout, les gars! C'est ce type qui disait du mal de vous!

X

L'hilarité laissa place à un sérieux mortel. On n'insultait pas un musicien dans son art.

X

(_)Oh, j'avais tord, ils sont doués.

X

Ledit Shuuji se pouffa de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux.

X

(_)Mais merde, il m'a traité de mouche mal fagotée (bouda l'autre en tout point adorable).

(_)La encore, mes excuses…

X

Subaru laissa échapper un sourire victorieux.

X

(_)A dire vrai, tu n'étais pas_ mal fagoté_!

(_)Merci… je n'aurais jamais dû…

X

Akira s'approcha de son ami.

X

(_)Bébé, avant de t'excuser tu devrais comprendre le sens de sa phrase…

X

_Il a bien dit que j'étais présentable… _

…

…_et rien pour la mouche…_

X

(_)Espèce de…

X

Naoé trouva l'histoire moins drôle lorsqu'une boisson sortit d'on ne sait où, lui arriva en pleine face. Il aurait pu l'esquiver mais Namaé derrière aurait tout pris.

Lentement, il se lécha les lèvres.

X

(_)Un verre de coca sur un costume haute couture…

X

Une fureur sans nom fit battre une des veines de sa tempe, ajoutant à son allure de yakuza… Quand il leva la main, le jeune homme se protégea le visage, terrifié de recevoir un coup qui au mieux lui déboîterait la mâchoire et au pire le plongerait dans un coma suite au choc.

…

Mais…

Le coup ne vint pas.

A la place, il fut saisit par le poignet et forcé à sortir hors de la pièce. Jeté dans le couloir, il se cogna douloureusement contre le mur mais n'eut aucunement le temps de s'en remettre car… des lèvres brûlantes se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il résista pendant deux secondes… puis ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou de cet homme dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom…

X

Il ne contrôlait plus rien… loin de le dégoûter, il s'entendit gémir lorsque l'étranger se colla contre lui. L'homme s'empara de son menton le forçant à se calmer afin qu'ils puissent échanger un baiser correct.

X

(_)Tu embrasses comme un puceau…

X

Il tenta de le repousser mais la jambe de l'autre pressa contre son aine… ses doigts se crispèrent sur la veste humide.

X

(_)J'ai envie de toi.

(_)Je… Je…

(_)Mince, serais-tu vraiment vierge?

X

Une telle déception se fit entendre dans la voix de l'homme qu'il s'empressa d'avouer…

X

(_)Non, il y a déjà eut quelqu'un avant…

(_)Le guitariste?

(_)Shuuji? Non, il est comme mon frère… Avec l'autre… Ca n'a pas été mémorable…

X

Les lèvres de Naoé titillèrent la peau de son cou.

X

(_)Laisse moi te montrer ce dont est capable un amant digne de ce nom…

X

Pour le possesseur, c'était une sensation incomparable que de tenir ce corps tout contre lui…

C'était la plus douce des vengeances…

Il voulait le faire sien… enfoncer son sexe en lui et ravir ce qui lui avait été refusé depuis toujours!

Ca n'était pas Kagetora…

Désormais, il en avait la certitude absolue!

Jamais sa seigneurie impuissante n'aurait tremblé contre lui, une érection trahissant son désire d'être possédé.

Tous les scénarios l'auraient rendu soupçonneux, mais ça?

X

(_)S'il te plait pas comme ça…

(_)Tu as raison, un hôtel conviendrait mieux qu'une de ces loges inconfortables.

X

Les mains de porcelaine tentèrent de repousser son ardeur.

X

(_)Je ne connais même pas ton nom! Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es l'homme le plus séduisant que j'ai jamais vu (un rougissement colora ses joues)… Tu pourrais aussi bien être un journaliste!

(_)Un scribouillard qui remue la merde dans la vie des célébrités? Le ciel m'en préserve.

(_)Je ne peux tout de même pas sauter dans ton lit, comme ça?

(_)Tu n'es pas une femme, non?

X

Le plus grand pressa sa main contre la braguette du chanteur qui ne put contenir un nouveau gémissement plus langoureux cette fois.

X

(_)Un homme sain à des besoins.

(_)Etre sous toi c'est comme être une femelle, tu le sais pertinemment. Je ne veux pas faire l'amour le premier soir…

X

Naoé s'abstint difficilement de rouler des yeux. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur un mec dont le cerveau arrivait à être irrigué avec une érection.

X

(_)Ca tombe bien, je veux juste te baiser (_oups_)!

X

La porte derrière Naoé s'ouvrit mais le danger vint… du devant. Un bruit sec retentit et il réalisa que c'est lui qui venait de se prendre une gifle.

X

(_)Espèce de bâtard, je ne suis pas une pute!

X

_Non, mais je rêve! Ce petit merdeux vient vraiment de me frapper! Le voilà qui essaie de s'en aller… _

X

Sa main le démangeait à son tour. Idole ou pas, il allait lui faire ravaler ses prétentions!

Tant pis, si se donner en spectacle était inévitable!

Il partit à sa suite, slalomant entre les techniciens qui déplaçaient le matériel.

Le gamin fit volt face, furieux.

X

(_)Arrête de me suivre comme un clebs!

X

Naoé gela, le serpent de la colère grondant furieusement. Il allait combler les quelques pas qui le séparaient du chanteur lorsque son sixième sens s'affola.

X

_Danger!_

_Ca vient du haut!_

X

Réagissant au quart de tour, il se jeta sur le jeune homme alors qu'un projecteur venait se briser au sol. Les éclats s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens… des gerbes d'étincelles voltigèrent un peu partout et une fumée acre se répandit.

X

Ce fut l'affolement général.

X

(_)Subaru…

(_)Yoshiaki!

X

Craignant de se dévoiler, Naoé avait dressé un faible kekkai, mais cela avait suffit. Analysant la scène, il réalisa que le projecteur était tombé à un pas du garçon. Cela ne l'aurait pas tué mais il aurait pu faire un mouvement de trop… Et puis, la mini explosion l'aurait sonné et envoyé à l'hôpital…

X

Il se redressa lentement et prit conscience de la main serrée contre sa veste. Le jeune homme était terrifié…

X

(_)Est-ce que ça va?

X

Un doigt timide lui toucha la joue.

X

(_)V… Vous saignez… Je suis tellement désolé.

X

Il le releva, visiblement en état de choc. Le dénommé Shuuji voulut le serrer contre lui mais le garçon le repoussa et se sauva. Avisant Namaé dans les bras d'Haruie, il échangea un regard avec Chiaki. Tout était parfaitement rodé. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

X

Namaé toussait très légèrement à cause de la fumée.

Son père partit à la suite du chanteur de Kazé et eut la désagréable surprise, de s'apercevoir qu'il était suivit par ce Shuuji.

X

(_)Subaru est parti en direction de l'entrée principale… Il va se faire assaillir par la horde de fan.

(_)Je m'en occupe, laisse-moi faire!

(_)Hors de question, Subaru est…

X

Ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs.

X

(_)De l'air morveux!

X

Le guitariste se figea, les yeux soudain _glacés_. Naoé poussa un soupir… il devrait mieux se contrôler.

X

(_)Retourne auprès des autres, je m'occupe de lui. Il est en sécurité avec moi.

X

Shuuji acquiesça mécaniquement et repartit en sens contraire.

X

…

En effet au bas des marches, c'était l'émeute!

Subaru tentait d'y faire face dos à la route, un sourire crispé aux lèvres… dans le froid et sous la pluie battante.

X

(_)Les gens sont insensés!

X

Il se rendit au parking afin de récupérer sa voiture, puis revint sur l'avenue.

Le gamin tentait maladroitement de s'extirper de la marée humaine.

L'homme s'arrêta sur le bas côté, il lui fallait encore traverser et la circulation était assez dense.

X

(_)Merde!

X

Alors qu'il courrait sous la pluie, ses craintes se matérialisèrent.

Le gamin bascula subitement en arrière et s'écroula sur l'asphalte.

Les hurlements terrifiés de la meute ne furent d'aucune utilité.

Se relevant, incapable du moindre mouvement face à la berline qui lui fonçait dessus… Subaru resta figé… les cheveux défaits…

Les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume!

Le chanteur de Kazé savait que c'était trop tard alors il abandonna en fermant les yeux.

…

Deux bras puissants le tirèrent en arrière à une seconde du choc!

Ce fut comme ci le temps s'était arrêté…

Il n'avait conscience ni du silence de mort qui régnait, ni des flash qui crépitaient. Son regard plongea dans une étendue violacée, il posa la tête contre le puissant torse avant de perdre conscience alors que des applaudissements effrénés retentissaient.

X

A SUIVRE…

X

X

* * *

X

X

1 Chaussettes qui montent jusqu'aux chevilles, avec le gros orteil séparé des autres. Ils sont portés avec les sandales traditionnelles

2 Vampire Knight Guilty, Opening (J'ai préféré cette trad)

3 D gray man, un des ending.


	4. Intermède

Mirage of Blaze appartient à M. Kuwabara.

* * *

X

Et un nouveau chapitre que j'ai trouvé assez marrant ^_^.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Takikaté:**

Toujours fidèle!

J'espère que la fic continuera à te plaire.

Notre Naoé est immuable et se laisse

guider par _ses bas instincts_…

pour notre plus grand plaisir ^o^…

X

**Socrate:**

Et bien, voici la suite :p !

Je vois Naoé comme une espèce de fauve…

ou peut-être _un lapin_ _au four_…

…un chaud lapin quoi!

…

Mes jeux de mots sont vraiment bidons!

^_^'

(LOL).

X

* * *

X

**Dukkha**

X

_**Intermède…**_

_**Une mouche mal fagotée (acte2)**_

X

* * *

Subaru revint à lui dans une chambre inconnue, il était vêtu d'un kimono couleur crème dont l'étoffe soyeuse lui sembla très agréable. Le jeune homme trouva une note à côté du lit, qui lui indiquait d'utiliser à sa convenance la douche et les habits laissés à son intention.

Il s'attendait vu ses goûts vestimentaires à des horreurs… mais fut très vite rassuré. Les vêtements portaient encore leurs étiquettes et provenaient d'une boutique hors de prix qu'il fréquentait assidûment.

Un jean noir, un pull blanc assez court à manches longues dont le col était bordé de fausse fourrure. Pour surmonter le tout, une jolie doudoune matelassée sans manche en forme de gilet.

Les accessoires ne manquaient pas.

Un large bracelet en cuir pour son poignet droit, des chaînes, un piercing pour son nombril avec une tête de mort.

La paire de bottes était une véritable tuerie!

Elle devait arriver en série limitée dans la boutique de Preston et il s'en était réservé une paire.

X

En se brossant les cheveux, il se demanda comment son hôte dont il pensait avoir une petite idée, connaissait le magasin en question… Le propriétaire était un jeune Anglais qui avait fait de son antre, une boutique de luxe réservée à un cercle très fermé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en imaginant Pres' en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens, l'air effaré, certain de commettre une faute de mauvais goût quelque part.

Un peu de khôl et il se décida à sortir…

X

Le couloir immense lui rappela la demeure de son grand-père.

Le plafond était haut, les murs peints dans des tons très doux appelaient à la sérénité. Une magnifique fresque s'étalait sur le mur à sa droite… Elle représentait un jardin remplit de cerisiers en fleurs sur les lesquels semblaient pépier quelques rossignols. Un court d'eau en contrebas alimentait un moulin…

X

Il arriva finalement en haut d'un immense escalier, qu'il descendit sans se presser en s'émerveillant de la beauté et du calme qui se dégageaient de l'endroit. Un serviteur vêtu à l'ancienne mode, vint le saluer pour lui indiquer le lieu où se trouvait son maître.

X

Il fut conduit à travers différentes pièces pour aboutir à un nouveau couloir, dont une large verrière qui faisait office de mur donnait sur un jardin recouvert de neige. Le serviteur fit coulisser un panneau pour le faire pénétrer dans une galerie circulaire entièrement vitrée.

X

En ce Dimanche matin, cinq personnes prenaient un petit déjeuner copieux autour d'une table.

Le maître de maison lisait un journal dont la photo qui faisait les gros titres fit pâlir Subaru. Le photographe avait immortalisé une scène des plus ambiguës…

Il se tenait contre ce type, le visage tourné vers lui, son regard plongé dans le sien… leurs lèvres vraiment proches. La main de l'autre sous son menton rajoutait à cette pseudo intimité. Néanmoins les modèles étaient magnifiques, surtout à ses yeux… le plus âgé!

X

(_)Dix minutes de plus et je venais te retrouver au lit…

X

Hein?

Comment osait-il lui faire ce genre de proposition devant de parfaits inconnus? Pas qu'il était prude… mais ce type lui faisait perdre ses repères.

X

Subaru sentit son visage prendre une teinte pivoine.

X

(_)…pour te réveiller avec un seau d'eau froide.

X

Le journal fut abaissé.

Le sourire moqueur qui ourlait les lèvres de l'homme lui apprit bien évidemment, que ce dernier faisait exprès de l'embarrasser.

Le pichet de jus d'orange lui parut très tentant tout à coup!

X

(_)Fais ça et je te jure que je te flanque une raclée sur mes genoux!

(_)Vous n'oseriez pas!

X

Pour toute réponse, l'autre se leva.

Pâle à faire peur, Subaru fit un pas arrière.

Son hôte se contenta de tirer une chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir… son sourire moqueur encore plus large.

X

(_)Papa arrête de le taquiner!

X

Le chanteur prit place les lèvres serrer en une mince ligne.

X

(_)Voici mon fils Namaé, sa marraine Ayako Kadowaki, son parrain Chiaki Shuuhei accompagné de son époux Narita Yuzuru. Quant à lui… et bien… vous devez avoir une idée de qui c'est… Subaru Noriyama (termina-t-il paresseusement.)

**X**

Poliment, l'invité fit un salut de la tête avant de revenir à son tyran.

X

(_)J'ignore toujours ton nom.

X

L'homme à l'aide de la télécommande, alluma un téléviseur posé sur un meuble.

X

(_)Je n'ai pas souvenance de t'avoir autorisé à me tutoyer.

(_)Espèce de…

X

La voix d'une journaliste coupa court à ses récriminations.

Son accident d'hier faisait déjà la une, le tout ayant été filmé.

Revoir la scène lui retourna le cœur…

…

D'abord le chahut des fans sous la pluie qui le trempait jusqu'à l'os… Puis la chute… la voiture qui lui fonçait dessus et l'homme qui dans une étreinte sensuelle l'avait sauvé.

Ses magnifiques yeux si singuliers, remplis de soucis l'émurent… Il se vit transporter au milieu de la circulation puis allonger sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture.

Le mystérieux sauveur était, selon le reporter, un certain Yoshiaki Tashibana.

…

X

(_)Mon nom, ma profession, mon signe astrologique, même mon groupe sanguin, la totale quoi… figurent aussi dans le journal … Namaé m'a informé que des fictions salaces tournent à plein régime sur le net (_NB : revoir ce fichu control parental!_). Ces vautours font même le pied de grue devant la demeure de mes parents! Mon frère et son épouse ont été assaillis. Demain, j'envisage de garder Namaé à la maison… la liste est encore longue.

(_)P'pa tu exagères, ce n'est en rien sa faute. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

X

Subaru sourit avec indulgence à l'adolescent, un sourire sans joie.

X

(_)Non, ton père a évidemment raison… Je n'ai pas coutume de causer de l'embarras à autrui… C'est aussi pour cette raison que je n'ai pas d'amis, chacun de mes faits et gestes est décortiqué, exagéré, déformé…

X

Il se leva.

X

(_)Tachibana sama, je vous demanderais de présenter mes excuses aux vôtres pour ce désagrément. Par deux fois vous m'avez sauvez la vie en mettant la votre en péril. Je suis votre débiteur… Soyez assuré que je ferais tout pour me racheter bien que je doute de jamais parvenir à vous rembourser correctement. Je vous prierais de m'excuser, je m'en voudrais d'abuser encore plus de votre précieux temps.

X

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main, il l'accepta mais… à peine leurs paumes réunies qu'une espèce de courant passa entre eux, les faisant se séparer sous le coup de la surprise.

X

Nagahidé et Kakizaki écarquillèrent les yeux.

X

(_)Intéressant…

X

Un contrat venait de se former entre les deux. Le garçon étant évidemment le débiteur de son aîné. Yasudé fronça les sourcils, mécontent de la façon dont son ami venait de lier un innocent, l'assujettissant à son bon vouloir. Pourtant, à l'étonnement furtif qui transparut sur le visage du chef du clan, il comprit que cela avait été involontaire… La sincérité, la douleur du jeune homme couplé aux puissantes capacités spirituelles de son ami avaient fait le reste.

X

A de nombreuses reprises, ils avaient pu contempler l'étendu de son don qui n'avait eu de cesse de les étonner, les sortant toujours du mauvais pas.

X

Naoé ne donna pas le loisir, au leader de Kazé, de s'appesantir sur le phénomène dont il devrait vérifier la portée plus tard…

X

(_)N'oublions pas tant que nous y sommes, les vêtements que tu portes. Namaé en connais un bout sur toi! Seulement je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir payer la dette du Tiers-monde avec ces nipes dont tu te vêts!

X

Le garçon fut animé d'un long frisson à cause de la rage pure qui se déversait dans ses veines.

Son hôte poursuivit à ses dépends.

X

(_)Finalement, hier je ne m'étais pas trompé…

(_)Je t'interdis…

(_)Tu es vraiment une…

(_)…

(_)…mouche mal fagotée !

X

Namaé qui buvait son jus d'orange en oublia de refermer la bouche lorsqu'un coup assez virulent retentit. Le chanteur étouffa un juron en secouant son poing qui venait par un (mal) heureux hasard de rencontrer la joue de Naoé qui n'avait même pas bougé.

X

_Kamisama, pitié pour votre fils Subarusama. Papa va le tuer!_

_Oh grand bouddha je promets d'allumer une bougie._

_Je promets même d'apprendre un mantra ou deux… _

X

Le visage inexpressif, son père continuait à fixer l'autre qui gigotait dans tous les sens en se tenant le poignet.

X

(_)Finalement… tu vas l'avoir ta raclée.

X

Mais l'intéressé fuyait déjà par la porte coulissante, ce dernier prit le temps tout de même… de lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

X

(_)Mets toi ça où je pense enfoiré. Je me casse!

X

Le sourire du seigneur Tachibana s'étira.

X

(_)Tu sais Yoshiaki, il est encore bien jeune… (essaya Haruie en cherchant un soutien de la part de Chiaki qui se tordait de rire.)

Yuzuru semblait mortifié.

X

(_)Biennnn, je vais devoir y aller. Namaé…

(_)P'pa?

(_)Tu ne me déranges que si tu es à l'article de la mort!

(_)Hai (1)!

X

Yasudé en se mordant les lèvres demanda:

X

(_)Et nous?

(_)Toi tu peux crever, je m'en fous!

X

Le panneau se referma en un claquement sec.

Namaé les larmes aux yeux, très attristé, demanda en reniflant:

X

(_)Vous croyez que papa va lui faire très mal?

X

Son parrain se perdit dans une intense réflexion…

X

(_)D'après ce que j'ai vu lorsque nous nous sommes rendu à la source d'eau chaude… Les probabilités sont fortes… compte tenu de sa circonférence au repos et de…

X

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase!

Le pichet de jus d'orange atterrit sur sa tête.

X

(_)Tu me fais honte (tempêta son époux.). Namaé… si tu as terminé, je t'avais promis de t'aider pour ton devoir.

X

Avant de partir, Yuzuru Narita-Shuuei murmura à l'oreille de son pervers de mari.

X

(_)Sois assuré que ta circonférence à toi restera à la niche toute la semaine.

…

X

Ce matin là, Haruie fut la seule à se délecter de muffins.

Ces petits pains briochés accompagnés d'un Chiaki Narita-Shuuei au bord du désespoir, étaient tout à fait savoureux.

…

X

A suivre…

X

* * *

(1)Oui

* * *

Lundi 22 septembre 2008 à 16H01. (DIM/11/2008 14H53 dernière révision)


	5. Illusion Logique

Mirage of Blaze appartient à M. Kuwabara.

* * *

x

_Veni vidi vici_ (Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu).

Cela décrit mon état d'esprit pour ce chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir.

Comme chaque année avec l'arrivée des fêtes, je n'ai plus une minute à moi!

Sorry T_T!

Pour la suite: _Alea Jacta est (Le sort en est jeté)_…

J'plaisante ^o^'.

J'essaie de me magner!

Et surtout, j'arrête avec mon latin à deux sous!

A+

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Takikaté**:

Salut, comme prévu il y a bien un lemon mais rien

n'est jamais simple avec moi… Je commence à songer sérieusement

à une _psychothérapie-pour-auteurs-sadiques_.

Concernant ta fic, je la lirais ce soir ou demain au plus tard, Voui,

j'ai envie de prendre mon temps afin d'en savourer chaque ligne!

x

**Socrate:**

Merci pour ta review. Ben oui, le chaud lapin sort du placard

mais sera-t-il déguster avec l'accompagnement souhaité?

A+

x

* * *

x

**Dukkha**

x

**Illusion Logique**

x

* * *

Subaru courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, se préoccupant peu de ceux qu'il dépassait ou manquait de bousculer.

_Ce type était un véritable connard!_

_Un enfoiré de la pire espèce._

…

Depuis combien de temps tournait-il en rond?

Le jeune homme était certain de s'être parfaitement repéré tout à l'heure… Bizarre… Cette baraque était encore plus grande qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Peut-être qu'en démolissant une fenêtre… Oui mais laquelle? Pas celle la, ou celle-ci… Mais pourquoi la détruire au lieu de l'ouvrir tout simplement?

X

Le chanteur ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais perdu dans ses pensés… l'allure de ses pas avait diminuée.

X

…

Il venait de trouver la solution!

Il lui suffisait de monter le grand escalier qui menait…

X

(_)C'est stupide… Je sais que ce n'est pas par la…

X

Mais il devait continuer à gravirent les marches, c'était primordial même s'il ignorait pourquoi… Trop réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête.

Avancer… mettre un pied devant l'autre, jusqu'à cet endroit…

Une chambre…

Un homme…

Cendrier en main, debout devant la baie vitrée, ce dernier fumait tranquillement sa cigarette.

X

(_)J'ai failli attendre. Ne reste pas planté là et ferme la porte, à clef de préférence… Parfait…

X

Un sourire cynique fleurit sur les lèvres de Yoshiaki Tachibana.

Subaru en oublia de respirer!

Il s'était trompé… Pas Possible.

X

(_)J'ai connu un homme une fois qui arrivait à se perdre dans sa propre demeure…

X

Tourner le pommeau ne servait à rien, la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Un éclat argenté sur le meuble attira son attention. Il réfléchit à s'en emparer une seconde trop tard, celle d'après, l'homme se tenait devant lui, sa cigarette écrasé dans le cendrier posé sur la clef.

X

La situation lui semblait étrange mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi… Toutefois, d'instinct, il se protégea le visage.

X

(_)Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

X

La voix murmurante à ses oreilles était rauque, essoufflée…

X

(_)Je ne lèverais en aucun cas la main sur toi voyons…

X

Après une minute, rassuré, le garçon timidement leva la main pour toucher la mâchoire qu'il avait maltraitée. Cette dernière ne portait aucune trace de meurtrissure.

X

(_)Pardon…

(_)Tu es cent fois trop jeune pour me causer le moindre mal, amour.

X

Son souffle lui donnait le frisson, Subaru se sentait tellement impuissant face à ce regard.

Yoshiaki le désirait, son propre corps répondait à l'appel du sien avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il rougit.

L'homme était vraiment très… gâté par la nature. Ca avait l'air… gros. On disait que la taille était importante, ses compagnons dans les loges discutaient beaucoup de sexe. Lui-même se masturbait plus souvent depuis quelques temps. Se caresser sous la douche n'était plus suffisant… Il fantasmait sur une jeune fille ou un homme plus âgé qui ferait correctement son éducation.

X

Les baisers de Yoshiaki étaient passionnés, il sentit le matelas sous son dos. Le poids de son corps était aussi agréable, il se sentait protégé. Un cri lui échappa alors que leurs sexes frottaient délicieusement l'un contre l'autre, encore retenu par des barrières de tissu.

X

Oui, il voulait le faire désespérément avec une personne qu'il aimait et qui lui rendrait ses sentiments sans tricher.

X

(_)Yoshiaki… Je t'en prie, attend…

X

Sa bouche suçotait les bourgeons durs sur son torse. Si cette douce torture se poursuivait, il ne pourrait plus réfléchir…

X

(_)Yoshiaki, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas le faire!

X

Sa voix s'était élevée plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Tachibana s'arrêta immédiatement.

X

(_)Je t'ai… fait mal?

(_)Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec un homme que je n'ai connu que depuis hier…

X

L'autre sceptique, s'éclaircit la gorge.

X

(_)Subaru, nous sommes deux adultes bien majeurs… des hommes… Si tu crains que des rumeurs d'homosexualité ne détruisent ta réputation… Je suis discret dans mes relations. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis père?

(_)Yoshiaki, la moitié de mes fans pensent que je suis probablement gay et l'autre que je suis bisexuel… J'ai simplement des exigences! Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'un sexfriend.

X

Le plus âgé lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, le frisson qui parcourut son corps désireux ne lui échappa aucunement.

X

(_)Bébé, tu me veux autant que je te veux… sinon plus… Pourquoi nous infliger ce traitement? Tu n'es pas engagé… Un trop plein de frustration peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses… je ne le sais que trop…

X

Naoé lui-même commençait sérieusement à perdre du terrain face à la passion qui érodait son discernement, ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer pleinement.

Ce visage…

Son visage…

X

(_)Je te veux tellement, Kagetora… Alors cède moi tout… (supplia-t-il en dévorant ses lèvres.)

X

…

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottements, puis le garçon se mit à lui rendre ses baisers…

X

(_)Je suis tien…

(_)Mon amour…

X

Les doigts fuselés pressèrent contre le bombement de son pantalon.

X

(_)Fais-moi l'amour, _Naoé_ je suis tout à toi.

X

Figé dans une expression muette, le possesseur dévisagea son futur amant qui le fixait, les pupilles complètement dilatées…

X

(_)Fais-moi l'amour, _Naoé_ je suis tout à toi.

X

Le chanteur devenu pantin, ouvrit les cuisses en grand. Il s'apprêtait à défaire son jean quand Tachibana bascula sur le côté.

X

_Ce n'est pas vrai… Dieu, il faut que je me contrôle, je l'ai hypnotisé sans le vouloir… cette fois._

X

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir.

X

(_)Ecoute…

X

Evidemment, il ne se rappelait de rien!

X

(_)Je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime, sinon me respect… Je ressens une profonde attirance pour toi…

(_)Je ne l'avais pas du tout remarqué…

X

Ce sarcasme fit mal à Subaru mais il ne se déroba point!

X

(_)Peut-être un peu plus en vérité et cela m'effraie… Que peux-tu me donner, toi (demanda le brunet en se dressant sur un coude pour l'observer)?

(_)Ce que j'offre toujours à mes amants. Un sexe torride, de l'attention, la protection et un corps sain.

(_)Je veux être le seul.

(_)Je ne suis pas l'homme d'un seul homme.

(_)…

(_)L'essentiel est que tu te sentes unique entre mes bras. N'est-ce pas le plus important… Tu deviendrais facilement mon préféré…

X

Son cœur se serra.

X

(_)Tu accepterais que j'aie un autre amant.

(_)Jamais!

X

Une véritable aversion transparue sur son visage.

X

(_)Je t'ai dis que tu serais mon préféré, il est hors de question que je passe après qu'un homme ai répandu sa semence en toi.

(_)C'est égoïste!

(_)Oui, la relation que j'ai à t'offrir l'est!

X

Le plus jeune quitta le lit pour aller se poster devant la baie qui donnait sur le jardin.

X

(_)Tu es un homme cruel. Dire des choses pareilles à un inconnu!

(_)Aurait-ce été mieux de te mentir, de prétendre à des réunions lorsque j'aurais envie de me changer les idées?

(_)Je ne me savais pas être une personne si ennuyante.

X

Ses doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur la vitre.

X

(_)Le type avec qui j'ai eu un rapport, il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix… J'ai mis un certain temps avant de me réconcilier avec ma sexualité. Toutefois je ne pense pas être prêt pour commencer une relation basée uniquement sur le sexe…

X

Il n'avait pas fini de parler qu'il se retrouva tenu à bout de bras par un Yoshiaki ivre de rage.

X

(_)Qui a osé te faire ça?

X

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier car l'autre lui serrait les bras vraiment fort.

X

(_)C'est une vieille histoire que je ne souhaite plus évoquer.

(_)Je te dis de me donner son nom!

(_)Il est mort…

X

Son portable se mit à sonner. Les deux se jaugèrent un instant puis, Subaru se décida à répondre.

X

(_)Hai-Hai… Je me suis réveillé un peu tard… Il vous a prévenu… Mince, c'est le mode Haut-parleur? Arrêtez de causer tous en même temps! Oui je vais bien… Vous continuez et je vous raccroche au nez!... Je sais que cette après-midi je suis overbooké… Inutile d'annuler, Kazé est professionnel… Non, je ne sais pas où je suis… Je ne peux abuser de la bonté de mon hôte et non je n'ai pas ma carte bleue… Ben soit je m'y rend à pied ou vous venez me…

(_)Je t'y conduirai.

X

Subaru se mordit les lèvres.

Cet homme…

Ces yeux lui donnaient toujours autant le frisson… Son intention était de couper les ponts avec lui, un type qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis vingt-quatre heures et qui chamboulait son monde.

X

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu tomber si facilement amoureux de lui… Dieu, d'entre tous, pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit cet homme qui me piétine si facilement le cœur…_

X

Il vit son amour écarquiller les yeux, il en resta stupéfait… C'est comme si l'autre avait lu dans son… Impossible! Ses œillades langoureuses l'avaient certainement trahis!

X

_Je ne dois surtout pas accepter car…_

X

(_)Je t'y conduirai, un point c'est tout!

X

Le maître de la demeure s'était levé et allumait une nouvelle cigarette.

X

(_)Ecoute, reste là, un serviteur viendra te chercher pour t'emmener prendre ton petit déjeuner. Tu n'as rien mangé… Oh, s'il te plait…

(_)Oui?

(_)Pourrais-tu dire quelques mots à mon fils, tu es son idole.

(_)Au moins un membre de cette famille à bon goût.

X

Yoshiaki lui sourit.

X

(_)A défaut d'être ton amant, je pourrais être ton ami.

X

Le garçon se détourna à nouveau.

X

(_)Merci…

X

Naoé se retira, il transmit quelques ordres avant de se rendre à son bureau. Nagahidé l'attendait déjà devant la porte.

X

(_)Tu m'a fais appelé boss. C'était inutile de crier, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cerveau explosait.

(_)Pardon.

X

Le possesseur haussa les sourcils. Mince, Naoé avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête, où il était à l'article de la mort. Non, c'était mille fois pire…

Il n'avait pas pu tirer son coup!

X

_Je vais déguster_.

X

L'homme leur servit deux verres d'alcool fort.

X

(_)Alors?

(_)Bon, j'ai tout passé au crible avec Haruie mais les traces sont vraiment faibles. Ca pourrait tout aussi bien dater d'un an. Ces endroits sont toujours remplis d'âmes errantes.

(_)A propos de l'accident, rien à signaler. C'était juste dû à la connerie de ses fans.

(_)Selon l'enquête d'Haruie, le gosse à toujours des accidents. Il reçoit sans arrêt des menaces de mort.

(_)Il le sait?

(_)Evidemment que non, nous avons reçu un dossier plus complet du grand-père. Haruie s'est entretenu avec lui, tôt ce matin.

(_)Un fan éconduit peu très facilement jeté un petit sort qui peu mal tourner…

(_)Aussi…

X

Les deux hommes se mirent à boire perdu dans leurs pensés. Le silence dura une minute avant que Naoé ne parle, sa voix n'étant pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

X

(_)Il est amoureux de moi, je l'ai lu accidentellement dans sa tête.

X

Sans des années de pratique, Chiaki aurait sûrement avalé de travers. Son ami se confiait, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis plus d'une décennie.

X

(_)J'ignore comment gérer la situation. Je lui ai expliqué mon mode de vie… La fidélité est un concept qui m'est étranger.

(_)Peut-être qu'il t'a été envoyé pour te permettre de retrouver une réelle stabilité… Tu sais, depuis le jour où j'ai commencé à sortir avec Yuzuru, je ne l'ai jamais trompé.

(_)Pas une seule fois?

(_)Non, c'est l'homme de ma vie… Toutes mes vies… Il fait preuve d'une réelle timidité mais le sexe est torride avec lui… Je suis d'ailleurs son seul amant.

X

Une nouvelle gorgée brûla la gorge de Naoé.

X

(_)Il ne veut pas d'une relation purement sexuelle… Son premier amant l'a violé!

(_)Oh…

(_)S'il ne m'avait pas dit que le type était mort, je me serais fais une joie de le descendre. C'est ironique, hein? Je comprends la rancune de Kagetora à mon égard. Je lui ai tout pris et il m'a tout ravi… presque…

(_)Les circonstances étaient différentes. Certains commettes des choses plus abominables et ont droit au pardon. Tu ne le connais que depuis vingt-quatre heures, pose-toi la question de savoir pourquoi tu veux le mettre dans ton lit… Est-ce parce que sa personnalité infantile te plait ou parce qu'il est son sosie.

(_)Je ne ressens rien pour ce gamin, il m'amuse… c'est tout. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'hier.

(_)Mais le fait qu'il t'aime te trouble.

(_)Avec ce visage, normal. Je ne veux pas le câliner mais juste lui défoncer son petit cul quand l'envie m'en prend.

X

Un autre aurait été scandalisé, mais Chiaki imperturbable continua.

X

(_)Alors rend-lui service et éloigne-toi. Je m'en occuperais discrètement. Joli comme il est, il ne mettra pas longtemps à trouver un homme qui lui remplira le cul de son foutre en lui couinant des niaiseries.

X

…

Shuuei se demanda ce que cela allait être cette fois, il n'attendit pas longtemps. Le reste de liquide ambré dans le verre de Naoé se mit à bouillir.

X

(_)Je lui ai promis mon amitié.

X

_Bien sur, et trois et trois font dix. Le père Noël a un p'tit renne qui s'appelle Rudolph et Yuzuru croit franchement que je vais me masturber une semaine durant… Biennnn entendu_!

X

(_)Nagahidé, bon sang, évite de me regarder dans les yeux quand tu penses à des conneries pareilles.

X

_Oups._

X

(_)Oui, oups, je ne te le fais pas dire! Je sais que tu l'as fais exprès!

X

Chiaki poussa un soupir, un peu las. Cette histoire lui fichait un mal de crâne carabiné! Haruie aurait pu aider mais le fait qu'il se trouve dans le corps d'une femme, n'aidait pas un macho comme Naoé Nobustsuna.

L'homme ferma les yeux, pensif. Cette histoire lui rappelait Takaya… Si dès le départ le jeune homme avait avoué l'enfer qu'il avait vécu avec son père, cela aurait-il changé la donne? A voir les hésitations de son ami avec Subaru, il avait la certitude que leurs vies auraient été différentes. Dieu qu'il regrettait… Il regrettait tellement de ne pouvoir faire machine arrière afin de tout révéler à Naoé, avant que celui-ci ne se compromette plus avec Tokinaé… Cette dernière serait certainement vivante aujourd'hui mais… Namaé ne serait peut-être pas né!

Il adorait le gosse.

X

(_)Merci, je sais ce qui est le mieux maintenant.

X

Naoé se leva sans ajouter un mot, son ami avala le reste de son verre d'une traite alors que la porte se refermait.

X

(_)Qu'est-ce tu vas encore faire comme bêtise?

X

Ses pas le ramenèrent à sa chambre. Il su que Subaru ne s'y trouvait plus en effleurant la poignée. Il ferma le yeux un bref instant et une pièce s'imposa à lui. C'était un minuscule salon à l'esprit cocooning qu'il utilisait pour se détendre, regarder un film avec Namaé lorsque ce dernier était beaucoup plus jeune… trop pour s'en rappeler d'ailleurs…

X

Une heure s'était écoulée, le garçon en avait eu certainement assez d'attendre après s'être sustenté… Inconsciemment, Yoshiaki prit le chemin le plus long… Se retrouvant devant les cuisines, il manqua de renverser le majordome, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. A dire vraie, c'était un possesseur né bien avant lui qui avait servit sous les ordres de Kenshin. Cet homme avait été le serviteur personnel de leur seigneur et était déjà bien avancé en âge lorsque Naoé parvint à atteindre le rang des hauts gradés.

X

En ouvrant la porte, il trouva Namaé assit sur des coussins devant l'écran plat avec son nouvel ami, son idole. Il paraissait aux anges, ses jolis yeux charbons scintillaient. Naoé se rappela le jour où il avait pu prendre son fils dans ses bras, pour la première fois… des mois après l'hécatombe qui lui était tombé dessus. L'enfant avait rampé jusqu'à lui alors qu'il ne devait être qu'un étranger à ses yeux. Deux nounous étaient chargées de s'en occuper jour et nuit.

X

La petite chose, échappant à la surveillance de ses gardes-chiourme avait envahit son espace vital en rampant jusqu'à lui, qui avouons-le était absolument paniqué. L'arrivée des gouvernantes lui permit de se lever dans le but de s'éloigner de la chose édentée… enfin disons plutôt de la chose à deux quenottes qui lui tendait deux bras potelés. Les deux femmes connaissant son peu d'intérêt pour l'enfant s'étaient excusés platement. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que le bébé de huit mois se redresse en s'agrippant au fauteuil, afin de faire ses premiers pas dans sa direction en gazouillant. Malheureusement, le bambin après trois pas s'affala de ton son long, sa mâchoire sensible heurtant durement la moquette. De grosses gouttes vinrent mouiller ses joues alors qu'il hurlait à plein poumon… Sans trop savoir comment, Naoé s'était retrouvé en train de bercer son fils dans ses bras, son pouvoir spirituel entrant doucement en action afin de soigner la petite bouche qui saignait légèrement. Namaé avait recommencé à rire des minutes plus tard, à tel point, qu'il avait finit par lui vomir dessus. Cela avait été dégoûtant en y repensant, mais lui, il s'en était émerveillé, se fichant des épinards qui venaient de foutre en l'air sa nouvelle chemise.

L'instinct paternel… quel belle absurdité!

Haruie passant par-là, avait immortalisé l'instant à l'aide d'un maudit objectif, dont le nombre impressionnant de pixel rendait justice à la belle couleur verte des épinards.

X

…

Namaé était toujours en pleine adoration devant Subaru.

Chiaki les observait en participant un peu à la conversation, lorsque son filleul lui demandait son avis.

X

(_)Cela ne me dérangerait pas que tu puisses m'accompagner. Je suis invité dans l'émission…

(_)Mais ça à déjà commencé…

(_)Je passe à la fin, dans prêt de deux heures. Je n'aime pas bosser sans filet mais là, c'est exceptionnel…

(_)Sans filet?

(_)Ben ouais, les arrangements d'usages, quoi… Mais je dois le faire, sinon, cela risque d'être l'enfer pour toi demain, à l'école. Le mieux que je puisse te conseiller, c'est d'ignorer les journalistes, ils sont interdits dans l'enceinte de ton lycée, de toutes façons.

(_)Tu m'emmènerais vraiment?

(_)C'est une promesse. J'ai un tournage qui débute bientôt, tu pourrais venir me rendre visite.

(_)Tu parles de viewfinder? J'ai lu le manga…

X

Subaru lui jeta un œil amusé qui le fit rougir.

X

(_)Tu lis du Yaoi?

(_)C'est assez ancien comme manga… mais c'est un incontournable, le coup de crayon de la mangaka est exceptionnel et l'histoire, super original. Un ponte de la mafia qui s'éprend d'un jeune photographe… qu'est-ce qu'il en bave, le pauvre…

X

Namaé rosit encore.

X

(_)J'ai beaucoup aimé tes précédents rôles, surtout ceux shonen… mais là c'est un peu plus…

(_)Sexe?

X

Le chanteur rit doucement.

X

(_)Tu sais bien que c'est à la mode en ce moment, les mangas sont convertis en drama… Je te rassure les scènes sont suggérés. Bon, j'ai bien un plan ou je me retrouve en boxer enchaîné sur un lit. J'ai aussi une petite amie au début, là c'est plus en accord avec les mœurs de certains attardés. Je peux même garder mes cheveux longs. C'est plus comme un univers alternatif. L'essentiel c'est que cela ait été approuvé par la mangaka, elle me voulait pour le rôle.

X

Chiaki prit la parole.

X

(_)En bref, vous devez choquer au maximum pour prétendre à garder votre publique.

X

Au coup d'œil froid que lui jeta le chanteur, il comprit que ce dernier s'était sentit insulté… avec raison.

X

(_)Je ne suis pas un produit stéréotypé. Je suis tout simplement moi et très conscient que tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain! C'est pour cette raison que je veux profiter au maximum en faisant ce qui me plait. Je pourrais tout aussi bien me faire écraser demain par le premier chauf…

X

Il s'arrêta de parler le visage pâle. Naoé fit connaître sa présence à ce moment la. Le jeune homme se leva, le sourire sur ses lèvres sensuelles renouvelé.

X

(_)Yoshiaki…

X

L'intéressé sentit une traction entre ses reins mais il fit taire tout désir que lui inspirait cette pure merveille.

X

(_)Es-tu prêt? Namaé pourrait-il nous accompagner, s'il te plait? Je lui ai promis que…

(_)Non. Il reste ici et d'ailleurs moi aussi. Mon chauffeur te ramènera.

X

Il y eut un silence à couper au couteau. Namaé déjà debout et prêt à répliquer resta tout ébahit par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

X

Son père arborait une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant sur son visage et qui lui donnait presque l'air… humain! Subaru leva des yeux étrangement brillants vers lui.

X

(_)C'est un adieu?

(_)Oui!

X

Le ton était sec mais le tranchant habituel manquait.

…

Il y avait aussi ce que l'on appelait le langage du corps.

…

Les couples dans son lycée étaient légions, Namaé connaissait ce genre de scène par cœur…

…

Soudain, l'évidence de la situation lui apparut très nettement… Pour le coup, il se retrouva assommé, assit sur les genoux de son parrain.

X

(_)Mais papa est homophobe à deux cent pourcent…

(_)Ouais, et moi je suis le roi d'Angleterre… Debout morveux, tu pèses!

X

Il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

X

(_)Mon père et Su… Subaru?

X

Namaé fixait les deux, la bouche encore grande ouverte.

X

(_)Ecoute, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de te ramener. Ce serait d'ailleurs préjudiciable à tous les deux. J'ai beaucoup aimé ton concert, peut-être qu'un de ces jours…

(_)Ne te fous pas de moi.

X

Malgré lui, Subaru perdait son sang froid, en proie à une douleur entêtante…

x

(_)Tu me prends pour qui? Une gonzesse que tu es en train de plaquer? Tu craignais quoi? Que je me mette à chialer devant un parfait inconnu? Que je te fasse une scène devant ton fils?

X

Une de ses mains chassa l'agaçante mèche qui lui frôlait la joue.

X

(_)Mais merde Yoshiaki sois un peu compréhensif! Je te connais depuis vingt-quatre heures, comment voulais-tu que je t'ouvre mes cuisses?

X

Chiaki se laissa aller dans le canapé, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il escomptait. A l'allure où ça allait, Naoé pour s'en débarrasser, allait se montrer vraiment blessant.

X

(_)Tu viens de dire que nous n'étions pas des femmes.

(_)Mais putain d'enfoiré, c'est moi qui ne pourrai plus mettre un pied devant l'autre quand je t'aurai servi de vide couille! Ca revient au même, c'est seulement le trou qui change!

X

Le sourire sardonique qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de son père, fit frémir Namaé.

X

(_)Le premier mec qui t'a baisé, c'est cette salade que tu lui as servi, non? C'est pour ça qu'il a perdu la tête…

X

Un bruit sec retentit dans la pièce…

Le chanteur venait de gifler son père.

Il contourna l'homme pour se sauver mais fut dans l'incapacité d'aller bien loin car Naoé lui attrapa le poignet.

…

Les deux protagonistes restèrent là, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste.

Subaru lui tournait toujours le dos.

Ces brèves secondes semblèrent durer une éternité.

X

(_)Pardon.

(_)C'est rien.

X

La voix du garçon était rauque.

X

(_)J'ai été trop loin.

(_)C'est rien.

(_)Subaru…

X

Un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre.

X

(_)Permet au moins… que je conserve… le peu de dignité… qui me reste…

X

Il pleurait.

A ce stade, étouffer ses sanglots était complètement impossible.

X

(_)Vas-tu aussi me faire supplier, Yoshiaki Tachibana?

X

L'intéressé garda cette main dans la sienne encore un peu… avant de la laisser aller.

Shuuei se leva, prenant immédiatement le relais. Il lui servirait de chauffeur et à l'aide d'un tour de passe-passe, s'arrangerait pour que le garçon ne soit pas pris en photo dans cet état déplorable, par les journalistes au portail d'entrée.

X

Naoé resta debout contre la porte, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Comment un parfait étranger arrivait à remuer autant de passion chez lui?

X

_C'est ce visage._

X

Mais ça n'était pas tout.

Kagetora s'était toujours complait dans une attitude guindée.

Takaya lui, n'avait jamais franchit une certaine limite même en se la jouant dur à cuir…

Ce Subaru respirait la fraîcheur, son imprévisibilité et son irrévérence ajoutait à son charme. Sans compter ce côté enfantin… Bien entendu, il y avait de la douleur dans son passé, mais c'est ce qui permettait de se sentir vivant parfois… Il en savait quelque chose…

Ce Subaru était à n'en point douter une âme jeune.

L'enfant avait eu pour son malheur un stupide coup de foudre pour lui, qu'y pouvait-il?

X

Etait-il possible de tomber amoureux d'une personne au premier regard?

Etait-il possible qu'une personne devienne votre tout au premier regard?

Les sentiments de Subaru étaient tellement sincères, tellement naïfs au point de provoquer une douloureuse résonance sur un passé devenu une hantise.

X

Naoé maudit pour la première fois ses dons télépathiques.

Il avait bien entendu des amants à la pelle, mais il les sélectionnait avec soin. En s'accouplant, il pénétrait sans le vouloir dans la psyché. Si l'individu possédait une âme souillée par des méfaits en trop grand nombre, s'ouvrir à lui devenait douloureux, voir impossible. A maintes reprises, au début, il était tombé malade avec l'impression d'avoir consommer la moitié des déchets toxiques du Japon.

Ses compagnons de lit, grâce à sa beauté et son charisme naturel, il les séduisait facilement. Amant hors pair, il finissait par les rendre dépendant grâce au sexe. Bien évidemment Naoé annonçait toujours la couleur, ce n'était que pour la luxure et si d'aventure, il échangeait son numéro de téléphone… son petit côté misanthrope avait tôt fait de reprendre le dessus après un appel de trop! C'était un homme qui appréciait la pluralité, ainsi, être à trois dans un lit ne le dérangeait pas, tant que c'était lui qui régalait…

X

Ce petit chanteur avait un goût de soleil, un astre qui embrasait ses sens. Lui faire l'amour serait impossible, il voulait le baiser à la dure, se noyer dans cet amour total qu'il avait à offrir. Tel un arbre parasite, il l'étoufferait, lui prendrait tout sans jamais rien parvenir à lui offrir en échange car, il ne l'aimait pas. Chaque seconde dans ses bras ne ferait que rendre le pauvre dépendant, jusqu'à ce lui s'en lasse…

Il refusait d'entraîner l'enfant, avec son instabilité dû au viol, dans une spirale au bout de laquelle il finirait par se suicider…

X

Mais il le voulait tellement…

X

_Dieu, permets-moi de rester loin de lui…_

X

Il sursauta lorsque quelque chose de chaud se blotti contre lui.

X

_Namaé… Je l'avais oublié… Zut…_

X

(_)Si tu l'aimes, ça me va…

(_)Quoi?

(_)Je veux bien avoir un beau-père au lieu d'une belle-mère… Bien entendu, il faudra l'expliquer à papi, mamie, mon oncle et ma tante mais je ne m'en inquiète pas… _tu_ le feras. Peut-être même que tu devrais en parler à mes grands-parents du côté maternel…

X

Un petit sourire sadique affleura sur ses lèvres. L'idée de voir son père expliquer à deux familles traditionalistes son penchant inavouable l'amusait. Ses grands-parents en feraient sûrement une syncope.

X

(_)Tu es bien mon fils toi, hein? (Il soupira.) Je ne suis pas amoureux de Subaru.

(_)Mais tu n'as jamais ramené de femme à la maison…

(_)C'était seulement pour le travail. J'ai aussi quelques critères qui rendent mes choix très sélectifs.

X

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, n'en croyant pas un traître mot!

Naoé connaissait cette expression incrédule par cœur. Son garçon lui prit la main et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. L'air pensif, ce dernier s'installa à ses côtés,

X

(_)Si tu es gay papa, comment suis-je venu au monde?

X

La question le prit au dépourvu, néanmoins il se reprit assez vite.

X

(_)Ta mère était une femme admirable. Elle est arrivée à un moment de ma vie où j'avais besoin de stabilité. Elle a su m'offrir ce qu'il me fallait. Je l'ai aimé comme un homme aime une femme mais sans passion.

(_)Je comprends… mais Subaru est un chic type, c'aurait été sympa qu'il vive avec nous.

(_)Je suis désolé…

(_)C'est rien…

X

Ils restèrent là sans parler, la télé continuait son flot incessant. Naoé garda la tête de son fils sur ses genoux. A seize ans, Namaé était un enfant très doux lorsque la moutarde ne lui montait pas au nez. Il était en manque d'affection, même un aveugle l'aurait remarqué.

X

_Il m'arrive trop souvent de ne pas lui adresser la parole durant des jours, alors que je suis au Japon. Pourtant je sais avec certitude que je l'aime, c'est mon fils… celui de Tachibana, mais quelle importance?_

X

Il ferma les yeux une seconde…

C'est en les rouvrant qu'il s'aperçut s'être assoupit, la main dans les cheveux de son garçon.

X

(_)C'est au tour de Kazé.

X

En effet, la présentatrice parlait du groupe. Finalement, Kazé ne chanterait pas ce soir car Subaru gardait quelques séquelles de son accident. Un murmure parcourut la foule, mais la jeune femme les rassura sur son état de santé, pour preuve, elle les appela. Ils firent leur apparition alors que le nom de Subaru était scandé par le public.

X

(_)Dieu qu'il est pâle… Il a vraiment l'air mal en point (murmura Namaé).

X

Peut-être… mais cette fragilité ne faisait que sublimer sa beauté. Il portait les mêmes vêtements. Son visage ne gardait aucune trace des larmes précédemment versées.

La présentatrice commença par parler du concert de la veille. Subaru jouait son rôle de leader au mieux, les trois autres membres l'assistant activement. Ils paraissaient tous vraiment très liés… le chanteur, le plus jeune du groupe, était comme leur petit frère. Sous leurs airs de fêtard tête en l'air, ils savaient comment contourner certaines questions. Néanmoins, d'autres ne pouvaient être évitées.

X

(_)En effet, j'ai failli de me faire écraser par un projecteur et c'est lui qui m'a secouru.

X

Le jeune homme expliqua les détails devant la foule qui buvait littéralement ses paroles.

X

(_)Puis à votre sortie…

(_)Je ne serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui si ce monsieur n'avait anticipé ma chute.

(_)Dû aux fans.

(_)A la vérité, j'aurais dû attendre mes gardes du corps, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

(_)Des rumeurs prétendent que vous êtes venu au concert ensemble.

X

Le chanteur raconta la façon fortuite dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, jusqu'à la fameuse insulte (mouche mal fagotée) qui l'avait mis hors de lui et qui fit rire les fans. La présentatrice remua le couteau dans la plaie en faisant apparaître sur grand écran les photos de l'incident. Bien sur, il fallait jouer le jeu. La femme compara la scène ou il était emporté à celle d'un roman à l'eau de rose, ce qui fit rosir les joues du garçon prit au dépourvu. Le fait qu'il ait passé la nuit dans la propriété du richissime homme ne plaidait pas en sa faveur.

X

(_)Alors vous…

X

La jeune femme fut interrompue par un des membres du groupe.

X

(_)Nous pouvons vous assurer que nous veillons sur la virginité de notre poussin.

X

Subaru déjà très pâle… le devint encore plus si c'était possible, puis ses joues rosirent lorsqu'il baffa la tête de celui dont les cheveux étaient teins en rouge…

Inutile de dire à quel point il était adorable lorsque la moutarde lui montait au nez!

X

(_)Akira baka…

(_)Mais Poussinchan…

(_)Pourquoi ne pas dire aussi que je veux me faire prêtre, tant que tu y es? Tu m'appelles encore par un de tes surnoms débiles et tu es mort, compris?

X

Shuuji roula des yeux, le quatrième larron de la bande se tordait de rire de même que le public.

X

Namaé n'était pas en reste

X

(_)Ils se disputent sans cesse. A chaque interview Akira cherche à le titiller. C'est trop drôle, Subaru pique toujours des colères monstres.

X

La dispute se poursuivait toujours…

X

(_)Mais rayon de soleil chan…

X

Shuuji excédé se leva et s'assit entre les deux avant que Subaru mette ses menaces à exécution.

X

(_)Namaé, d'où vient ce surnom ridicule de…

(_)Soleil chan? En fait, Subaru est orphelin mais sa mère vient d'une richissime famille Japonaise. C'est comme un conte de fée, elle s'est enfuit aux Etats-Unis pour vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Les parents de son amoureux n'ont jamais consentis à leur union eux non plus, ils sont très riches aussi.

(_)Comment tu sais ça?

(_)Journaux à Potin…

(_)Continue…

(_)Son père vient de l'inde. En apprenant la grossesse de la femme qu'il aimait, il a décidé de l'emmener à new-york puisqu'il avait la double nationalité. Il est mort avant la naissance dans un accident de voiture. Elle ne s'en est jamais remise. Interrompre sa grossesse l'aurait sauvé, mais elle s'y est refusée. Elle a accouché du bébé à cinq mois et demi et en est morte… il était à peine viable. Elle à tout juste eut le temps de lui donner son nom: Subaru Anshu Noriyama Amrit. En sanscrit, le nom de famille Amrit signifie nectar. Son deuxième prénom Anshu veut dire rayon de soleil.

(_)Anshu…

(_)C'est un passé très douloureux qu'il n'aborde jamais. Il a même quitté un plateau une fois car le présentateur n'avait de cesse d'insister lourdement sur tous ces faits… Je peux t'affirmer qu'il en est ressorti cette fois-là, tout chamboulé. Cet animateur est un vrai sal… euh un journaliste qui aime déstabiliser ses invités. On dit aussi que le grand-père de Subaru fait partie de la pègre, c'est un yakuza. Selon la rumeur, _Sub_ aurait depuis l'enfance, un tatouage à l'effigie de leur clan sur le corps. C'est sûrement dans un endroit intime, tu l'as vu, papa?

X

Naoé faillit se mordre la langue.

X

(_)C'est ton parrain qui l'a déshabillé, alors qu'il était inconscient.

(_)Mais si vous êtes amants tu as bien dû le voir, non?

X

L'homme soupira arborant un air dépité.

X

(_)Bon sang de sort… Cela fait un bail que je n'avais pas connu une telle frustration…

X

Namaé vit le beau regard violet s'abaisser sur lui… Son père fut soudain tout gêné car il venait d'admettre à quel point il désirait Subaru.

X

(_)Je suis en train de parler de sexe avec mon fils de seize ans. Oh mon dieu, le monde ne tourne plus rond.

X

Le garçon se pouffa. L'émission continuait.

X

(_)Ce séduisant gentleman, prévoyez-vous de le rencontrer à nouveau?

(_)Pas volontairement… et à ce propos, je tenais à m'excuser pour tous les problèmes engendrés. Des journalistes et des photographes ont pris d'assauts la demeure de mon bienfaiteur, allant jusqu'à ennuyer sa famille. Tachibana-san ne mérite pas un tel matraquage après m'avoir sauvé la vie… par deux fois. Comprenez donc tous les malentendus que cela peut lui causer à l'heure actuelle avec ses parents, sa famille…

(_)Avez-vous songé à une récompense?

(_)Cet homme n'est pas dans le besoin comme vous l'avez précisé un peu plus tôt… Je crois qu'il se sentirait réellement insulté si j'osais lui suggérer une telle chose.

X

La jeune femme acquiesça comprenant apparemment son point de vu. Elle lança une page de pub invitant les téléspectateurs à rester scotché devant leur téléviseur.

X

Après un temps d'attente singulièrement long, l'émission débuta avec la diffusion d'un clip de Kazé. C'était le dernier morceau qu'avait interprété Subaru au concert de charité.

En regardant le jeune homme évoluer sur tous les plans, un seul mot venait à l'esprit de Naoé… perfection… oui, plus séduisant ce n'était pas possible! Il y avait presque quelque chose d'irréel chez lui.

X

_Kagetora était comme cela aussi…_

X

La présentatrice revint à l'image plus excitée que jamais. Elle attaqua immédiatement.

X

(_)Vous êtes donc encore vierge?

X

Subaru faillit s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau. Il gratifia Akira d'un regard mauvais avant de répondre avec calme.

X

(_)Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela.

(_)Ce n'est pas une chose dont vous devez rougir.

(_)Eut égard à mon âge, certainement pas! Simplement, je déteste faire étalage de ma vie privée.

(_)Quelle recommandation donneriez-vous aux plus jeunes de vos fans?

(_)Je ne crois pas spécialement être qualifié pour dispenser ce genre de conseil… Peu importe la personne que vous aimez, prenez seulement votre temps et couvrez-vous!

X

La jeune femme allait parler lorsque des cris hystériques de fans retentirent. Un jeune homme vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir brun et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait son corps parfaitement sculpté, fit son entrée suivit de trois autres qui tentaient de le retenir. La pointe de ses cheveux mi-longs étaient teins en violet, indéniablement, il possédait une très belle gueule et un charisme certain.

X

(_)C'est qui?

(_)Yuen, p'pa. C'est le groupe Kagé, ils ont déjà six ans d'ancienneté et forcément, ont vendu plus d'album que Kazé. Ils sont vraiment bien même si je préfère Kazé. Ce gars, c'est le leader, il passe son temps à défrayer la chronique. Dans son cas, c'est une philosophie. C'est une rock star quoi! Malgré son mauvais caractère et son habitude de saccager de temps en temps ses chambres d'hôtel, il est vraiment pro…

(_)Encore tes journaux à potins?

X

Namaé rit.

X

Subaru lui, ignorait délibérément l'homme, trouvant un intérêt soudain à ses ongles. Une de ses mains était posée sur l'épaule de Shuuji.

X

(_)Sérieux bébé, si on n'allait faire un tour? Tu verras, la banquette arrière de ma voiture est super confortable. Je t'apprendrai à passer les vitesses et tu atteindras facilement le septième ciel.

X

Les trois autres membres de Kagé rigolaient, finalement!

X

(_)Tu sais que c'est vraiment pas bon pour la santé, déjà que tu que bosses avec des nazes qui te font une musique de merde… Si en plus tu te contentes juste d'une branlette sous la douche…

X

Shuuji fit mine de se lever mais Subaru l'obligea à se rasseoir.

X

(_)Allez, Su-chan tu ne voudrais pas que je révèle à tous ces téléspectateurs notre petit secret.

X

Pour le coup, Subaru se tourna vers l'autre complètement consterné et furieux.

X

(_)Mais de quoi tu parles, espèce de connard? Garde tes putains d'insinuations! Je ne serais jamais désespéré au point d'envisager une seule seconde de me compromettre avec toi!

X

Il s'était levé et se tenait devant l'autre avec une farouche détermination, pas le moins du monde intimidé par son mètre quatre-vingt cinq.

X

(_)Tu me fous la gerbe alors je me barre…

X

Le jeune homme contourna l'autre qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Subaru sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet et à cause d'une traction aussi violente que subite, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans les bras de son rival… Les lèvres de Yuen étaient sur les siennes… sa langue tournait furieusement dans sa bouche… la foule hystérique… sa salive qu'il venait d'avaler… sa main indécemment posée sur ses fesses…

X

D'abord paralysé, il retrouva sa mobilité cherchant à repousser farouchement l'autre… Mais Yuen était beaucoup trop fort… Il voulu lui donner un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe mais l'autre semblait avoir prévu le coup. Ce baiser n'en était plus un, il se débattait et sa bouche lui faisait mal.

X

Soudain, il fut tiré en arrière. Shuuji lui releva le menton, un filet de sang s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres.

X

(_)Espèce de bâtard… Je vais te crever!

X

Le brun jeta les lunettes qu'il portait et se rua sur l'autre, sans attendre l'aide de ses amis. D'un coup de poing, il envoya valdinguer le batteur, puis ce fut le tour d'un guitariste enfin du troisième membre. Yuen savait mieux se battre et para les deux premiers coups mais pas les suivants.

X

Subaru retenu par Triska, essaya de se défaire de lui.

X

(_)Tu restes la.

(_)Non, je t'en prie lâche-moi.

(_)Mais Su!

X

Le garçon s'échappa pour se jeter entre Shuuji et l'autre chanteur, suppliant presque son ami de se calmer.

X

(_)Il n'en vaut pas la peine, je t'assure!

(_)Ce type…

(_)Ecoute, je vais très bien…

X

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car Yuen déjà debout recommença à le narguer.

X

(_)Dis surtout que tu as apprécié, rayon de soleil-chan.

X

Pour le coup du haut de son mètre soixante-douze, il vit rouge et se retournant tenta de mettre son poing dans le visage de l'exaspérant personnage… mais Yuen toujours aussi vif, malgré les coups reçu para son poing…

…

Le plus jeune lui sourit avant de lui enfoncer son genou dans les parties. Cette fois, il ne l'avait pas évité et se retrouva au sol à geindre.

X

(_)Je m'appelle Subaru! Et en général je suis pour la non-violence, mais les imbéciles comme toi ne comprennes que ce langage! Je me casse!

X

La présentatrice sortit de nul part. Elle paraissait ravie du débordement.

X

(_)Nous allons lancer une page de pub pour…

(_)Ce sera sans Kazé.

(_)Mais vos fans.

(_)Comprendront que je dois faire un achat d'urgence!

(_)Je vous demande pardon?

(_)Il me faut une brosse à dent! Bye…

X

Shuuji, Akira et Triska se mirent à rigoler et partirent à la suite de leur leader sans se retourner une seule fois.

X

Ils ne furent pas ennuyés avant de quitter le parking de la chaîne télé. Leur manager gueulait au téléphone avec celui de Kagé. Mine de rien, l'homme les surprotégeait comme une mère poule. C'était le fils d'un très grand producteur. Kazé était sa plus grande réussite et il était fier de ses gosses.

X

La foule amassée devant l'immeuble commença à s'agiter et la voiture fut forcée de rouler au pas, avant de pouvoir prendre de la vitesse. Subaru s'était forcé à sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas, ce baiser avec l'autre imbécile allait faire la une. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Triska qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

X

Son portable se mit à vibrer, une main s'introduisit dans son vêtement pour s'en emparer.

X

(_)Hai… Qui est-ce?... Oh… Tachibana-sama… Oh, il avait donné son numéro à votre fils… C'est Shuuji… Vous désirez lui parler?

X

Le guitariste vit durant une seconde, le regard de son ami se remplir d'espoir puis, s'obscurcir alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ses joues.

X

(_)Ecoutez, c'est notre petit frère, nous prendrons désormais soin de lui… Permettez-moi d'en douter puisque vous l'avez traitez comme la première merde venue! Ce n'est pas une jolie poupée qui donne du sexe sur commande! Vos propos sont impardonnables! Inutile de composer ce numéro une nouvelle fois!

X

Shuuji, sans cérémonie, balança le portable sur l'autoroute.

X

(_)Comment ose-t-il encore appeler, cet enfoiré (s'énerva Akira)?

X

Subaru était l'ami d'enfance de Shuuji et Akira une connaissance de ce dernier. Triska un jeune compositeur de géni avait rejoint leur groupe après le départ de deux membres. Subaru était devenu leur chanteur un peu par hasard.

X

Un jour, Shuuji était entré dans la chambre de Subaru pour récupérer un cd emprunté depuis des lustres. Ce dernier chantait sous la douche. Cela avait été le déclic. Bien entendu, Su en le trouvant assit sur son lit l'avait traité de pervers et lui avait balancé sur la tête la moitié de la pièce mais bon…

X

La majorité d'Akira, Triska et Shuuji tombait cette année, ils auraient vingt-et-un an. Subaru était leur cadet de quatre ans, son anniversaire avait lieu au mois de Décembre. Leur groupe était soudé.

X

Akira avait grandi chez sa tante, ses parents étaient des cadres n'ayant pas de temps à lui consacrer… Triska lui, avait du sang russe dans les veines et était en conflit permanent avec sa famille, à cause de la musique et d'un héritage léguer par sa grand-mère maternelle qui l'avait aidée à s'émanciper dès ses seize ans. Son homosexualité aussi faisait désordre dans cette famille ayant plein pied dans la mafia russe… Shuuji refusait toujours de parler de ses démons, mais tous savaient que le moment venu, il se confirait. Le jeune homme avait grandit dans la demeure familiale des Noriyama aux côtés de Subaru. Sa mère avait été une suivante de la grand-mère du garçon. Dès les deux ans de Subaru, il l'avait suivit comme son ombre en temps que laquais, mais l'amitié était venu très vite.

X

(_)Hey, manager, je pense que l'on devrait rentrer.

X

L'autre leur adressa un petit sourire.

X

(_)J'ai déjà annulé vos rendez-vous de cette après-midi. C'est mon rôle d'anticiper vos demandes.

X

L'homme ne fit aucun commentaire déplacé. Ses jeunes gens avaient toujours été très secret et aimaient prendre soin eux-mêmes de leurs problèmes.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'intervenir discrètement. Ce n'était que des gosses après tout!

X

Le groupe habitait dans un building d'excellent standing, hautement sécurisé. D'autres personnalités publiques résidaient dans le luxueux édifice. Le grand-père du chanteur lui avait offert un habitat à l'origine pour tout le groupe, mais Triska était tombé amoureux de l'appartement d'en face qui avait une vue imprenable sur la baie. Il l'avait acheté et y résidait avec Akira. Ces deux-là sortaient ensemble et vivaient déjà comme un couple.

X

La majeure partie du temps, ils le passaient tous ensemble, indifféremment chez l'un ou l'autre. Après que Shuuji les ai assuré que leur chibi irait bien avec un peu de repos (pour la cinquième fois), ils consentirent à retrouver leur nid douillet afin de roucouler.

X

(_)Ca sent la cigarette… non? Shuuji?

X

Son ami le souleva telle une mariée pour le conduire à sa chambre. Il ne protesta pas, se laissa déshabiller comme un bébé et s'enterra dans son lit moelleux, sous sa couette douillette. Le guitariste lui donna un comprimé qu'il avala avec un verre d'eau, sans se plaindre une seule fois. Subaru lui sourit et accepta son bisou chaste sur le front. Leurs doigts restèrent noués le temps que l'adolescent s'endorme, puis Shuuji le borda avant de se retirer en fermant la porte.

X

Le jeune homme jeta son blouson négligemment sur le canapé du salon.

X

(_)Café ou thé? (Un petit sourire cynique joua sur ses lèvres.) Ce sera du café et de l'instantané.

X

Avant de disparaître par la porte menant au couloir il ajouta:

X

(_)Evitez de trifouiller dans ma tête cette fois où je ferai un rapport Noriyama-sama.

X

Naoé, qui avait masqué sa présence, debout devant la baie vitrée serra le poing.

X

(_)Qui es-tu?

X

Cette question, Shuuji consentit à y répondre en revenant avec le café.

X

(_)Un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal hormis le fait que ma mère était au service de la grand-mère de Subaru, une des plus puissantes médiums ayant existé. Bien évidemment, je parle à l'échelle des humains simples! La famille Noriyama a toujours eu des dons paranormaux. Ma mère possédait un certain talent et j'ai été initié assez jeune. Seulement, feu mon père, l'ex bras droit de Noriyama-dono avait certains plans pour moi…

X

Le jeune homme prit ses aises dans un fauteuil.

X

(_)Je sais ce que vous êtes car j'ai assisté à bien des conversations entre ma défunte mère et Suzaku Noriyama-san. Elles étaient avant tout des amies fidèles au point de se suivre dans l'éternité…

X

Il rit.

X

(_)Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans notre clan, il n'y a que Noriyama-dono et moi-même qui vous savons ce que vous êtes réellement. Nous ne sommes pas assez fou pour vous défier, toutefois… si vous menaciez Subaru…

X

Il but une gorgé du liquide brûlant.

X

(_)Que faites-vous ici, alors que vous êtes censés enquêter sur celui qui menace la vie de Chibi?

X

Naoé se détourna du jeune homme pour fixer la ville qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Il devait impérativement se calmer, sinon, il allait transformer ce petit… en sushi bon marché. Il s'assit face à lui une minute plus tard.

X

(_)J'ai rencontré cette Suzaku et sa suivante, il y a trente ans lors d'un exorcisme. A présent, je veux la vérité.

X

Shuuji l'observa un instant comme pour le jauger. Cela le fit sourire.

X

(_)Nous avons reçu des lettres de menace provenant d'un fan. Il a même réussi à s'introduire par trois fois dans une des chambres d'hôtel que nous occupons lors de nos tournées. J'ai retrouvé des sous-vêtements de Chibi sur le lit, ils étaient souillés, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé avec… Qui plus est, quatre des courriers portaient des traces de différents charmes d'attaches… Rien qu'un novice comme moi n'ait pu défaire.

(_)Où sont ces lettres?

(_)J'ai dû les brûler, pour que le contre sort agisse.

(_)Mais puisqu'il ne les avait pas touché… J'aurais pu remonter facilement la piste.

X

Naoé se décida à se servir une tasse de café, en y goûtant il fit une grimace et revint sur sa prétention d'ingurgiter ce jus de chaussettes.

X

(_)Chibi a aussi quelques soucis que nous aimerions que vous fixiez.

(_)Ah?

(_)Il a hérité des dons de médium de sa grand-mère mais pour certaine raison, il refuse de croire au surnaturel. C'est paradoxal, n'est-ce pas? Parfois, il voit des choses, il entend des voix…

(_)Tu veux que je scelle ses _éventuels_ capacités sans lui demander son avis?

X

Tachibana vit le visage du garçon pâlir sous le coup de la colère. Il jeta sa tasse sur le mur le plus proche, la respiration saccadée.

X

(_)Arrêtez de poser des questions! Vous n'aurez qu'à me désigner ce salaud et je lui ferai la peau! C'est mon job! Subaru ne mérite pas tout ça, il est déjà passé par trop de choses… à un si jeune âge…

X

Le guitariste fixa l'homme en face de lui durant un long moment puis se mordit les lèvres en proie à un conflit intérieur. Il se leva finalement, fit glisser la fermeture éclaire de son pull noir et l'enleva.

X

Le possesseur haussa un sourcil lorsque le jeune homme, séducteur, vint s'asseoir sur lui.

X

(_)S'il se réveillait maintenant et nous trouvait comme ça? Toi, son meilleur ami et moi son coup de foudre…

(_)Justement… Subaru est tombé amoureux de toi tellement facilement que c'en est désespérant. D'après ses dires tu as beaucoup d'amants, tu es un _mec viril_…

(_)Encore heureux.

(_)J'entends par là, qu'un sémé peut aussi être une traînée…

X

Une main se referma sur sa gorge.

X

(_)Tu devrais faire attention.

X

Shuuji savait que l'homme pourrait lui briser la nuque en une seconde. Ce type dégageait une telle aura de puissance.

X

(_)Je veux que Subaru nous trouve ensemble, afin qu'il comprenne qui tu es réellement. Je lui dirais que tu m'as séduit et puis jeté. C'est la seule chose qui pourrait le détourner véritablement de toi. Il souffrira de ma trahison mais me pardonnera en rejetant la faute sur toi.

X

La main qui le tenait commença à serrer sa trachée.

X

(_)Je ne sais que faire d'autre… Il lui faut un évènement majeur pour le pousser à réfléchir rationnellement… A moins que tu me dises que tu es prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui… Est-ce l'inquiétude qui t'a poussé à l'appeler, à être ici en ce moment?

X

La tension sur son cou s'atténua.

X

(_)Non.

X

Une réelle déception se peignit sur le visage du guitariste.

X

(_)Chibi s'est fait violer, tu le sais, non? Je t'en supplie, pour lui, dans son seul intérêt…

(_)Je suppose que tu connais ton ami bien mieux que moi.

X

La main abandonna sa gorge mais les doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux. Lorsque Tachibana se pencha pour l'embrasser, il ne put s'empêcher de se détourner.

X

(_)Oh? Je ne te plais pas?

(_)Avec mon job, j'ai eu de plus mauvais.

(_)Job… tu veux parler de ta formation de yakuza en herbe?

X

Le possesseur s'était décidé à lire en l'enfant et il détesta ce qu'il vit.

X

(_)Entre deux concerts, tu élimines ceux dont on te donne l'ordre et tu es assez doué pour ça. Le vieil homme te voit comme le bras droit de son petit-fils dans un avenir proche, une fois que sa lubie de la chanson lui aura passée.

X

Il rit doucement.

Les petites querelles humaines ne lui importaient guère à la vérité.

X

(_)Je suis assez bien payé pour me foutre totalement de tes petits passe-temps.

(_)De tous, tu es vraiment le pire…

(_)Tu me flattes. Et le fait que je sois séduisant n'arrange rien, hein? Ca va être encore pire, je vais te sauter et tu vas tellement aimer ça que tes cris vont réveiller ton _Chibi_!

(_)Je t'emmerde!

X

Dans un mouvement fluide, Shuuji tira de sa botte un cran d'arrêt, facilement, l'autre le maîtrisa en s'emparant de l'arme qu'il balança négligemment. Le guitariste fut jeté sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

X

(_)Je te déteste!

(_)Déshabille-toi avant que je ne change d'avis. Au fait, inutile de me faire accorder une prime, c'est un petit service que je daigne te rendre.

X

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard mauvais mais se défit de ses vêtements assez rapidement. Une fois dans son plus simple appareil, il s'allongea sur le ventre.

X

Naoé se surprit à admirer les contours de ce corps ferme, de toute beauté. Il repensa à Subaru allongé dans la chambre, si proche mais pourtant à des années lumière de lui…

X

_C'est un service que je te rends… L'expérience venant, tu m'en remercieras… Subaru… (se justifia-t-il perdu dans ses réflexions.)_

X

Avec plus de délicatesse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il retourna le corps étendu là… Shuuji avait détourné les yeux mais son corps parlait pour lui. Il tremblait…

Peur?

Dégoût de lui-même?

X

Naoé s'était un peu trop vanté. Son empathie allait lui donner des nausées et peut-être pire pour les jours prochains. Faire l'amour avec une personne qui l'exécrait était un véritable supplice… Mais il s'en remettrait, à moins…

X

(_)Si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais avoir l'impression de te forcer… et je n'aime guère cette idée. On peut toujours faire semblant, tu sais.

X

Pour une obscure raison, cette idée le soulageait.

X

(_)Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder en face et lui mentir. Si nous ne le faisons pas, je lui avouerais que strictement rien ne s'est passé. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter l'idée que tu t'inquiètes un peu pour lui (ajouta-t-il)…

X

Le guitariste parut soudainement extrêmement las. Un mince sourire lui échappa.

X

(_)Tu l'aurais baisé, dans le cas contraire…

X

Il y eu un temps de silence entre les deux.

X

(_)J'ai beau me creuser les méninges mais je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen aussi radical que ce dernier. Yoshiaki, cela doit cesser, t'es un mec… et Subaru est trop beau pour son propre bien. Tôt ou tard tu finiras par perdre ta commande et tu le posséderas. Tu sais que tu ne veux pas d'une relation stable, tu ne veux même pas essayer… Lui, il se donnera corps et âme. Les échecs font partis de l'apprentissage de la vie mais Subaru appartient à une famille qui a le pouvoir d'éviter des déconfitures cuisantes à ses héritiers.

(_)Je peux m'en tenir éloigné…

(_)Tu bosses pour son grand-père! Jure-moi que tu ne le veux pas dans ton lit. Il t'aime vraiment, merde!

X

Le musicien resta là à fixer le plafond. Durant un temps indéterminé, aucun des deux ne parla.

X

(_)Tout à coup, je ne suis plus certain que cela soit la meilleure solution. C'est un putain de paradoxe, le blesser pour prévenir un autre mal… Je suis trop impulsif.

(_)Plutôt un mauvais point pour ton véritable Job.

(_)Et si nous acceptions de rémunérer ta fidélité envers lui?

(_)Je ne suis pas un gigolo.

X

Naoé se pencha pour l'embrasser, cette fois, il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Son futur amant, plus calme, toujours en proie à la confusion avait perdu son venin. Lui, se refusait à réfléchir…

X

(_)Tu as du lubrifiant?

X

Pour toute réponse, Shuuji l'abandonna un instant et revint une minute plus tard avec un tube rose et une boîte de condom. Naoé assez allumé par la forme nue, qui évoluait devant lui s'écarta un instant pour enlever ses habits. Son regard scruta la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, il imagina Subaru étendu là.

X

Un soupir attira son attention, allonger sur le dos, le brun l'observait. Son torse se soulevait à un rythme régulier mais il arborait déjà une érection sur laquelle il déroulait un condom.

La vue en soit était assez érotique, suffisamment pour le faire bander.

X

(_)Puis-je…

X

Il se glissa entre ses cuisses, puis captura son prépuce entre ses lèvres afin de dérouler lentement l'irritant bout de plastique. Son amant fut parcourut d'un frisson voluptueux. Lorsqu'il l'engloutit, l'autre étouffa un cri.

Naoé aimait lorsque ceux qu'il dominait étaient aussi réceptifs à la moindre de ses attentions. Dans ces conditions, le sexe était tout bonnement incroyable. Avec un individu comme Shuuji qui possédait une énergie spirituelle plus élevée que la normale, il pourrait toucher son esprit et atteindre véritablement l'extase… Sa jouissance deviendrait celle du guitariste et inversement pour ne former qu'un tout… Tout autour d'eux s'estomperait… Il ne resterait qu'un espace ou leur deux corps vibreraient sur une même harmonie. Plus rien d'autre n'aurait d'importance, même pas ce poids qui alourdissait inexplicablement son cœur…

X

* * *

A suivre…

X

Le Vendredi 17 Octobre 2008 à Sainte-rose.


End file.
